Kryptonian Plus Vampire
by SSJ3kyuubi
Summary: The life of teenager Clark Kent has never been a simple one. With being an alien from another planet, fitting in with the other kids has never been easy. So he figures that going to a new school with a new crowd will help him better fit in... only downside is that it's a school full of monsters. Story & cover image based on themasterofantics on deviantart. AU. ClarkXHarem.
1. Prologue: An Invite To Yokai

** Now I know what some of you are thinking: "Seriously SSJ3Kyuubi? ANOTHER R+V Crossover? Well the reason for this fic's creation was because I told a friend on deviantart (themasterofantics for those curious) I would do a fic based on his artwork. THAT was months ago (2 to be exact) BEFORE I started my other fics and I felt bad that I never got around to it. **

**So Without further ado Ladies and Gents, Here's the first chapter of the probably unoriginally titled Kryptonian+Vampire! Enjoy!**

**Prologue: An invite to Yokai**

A bus could be heard driving through the streets of Japan, passing by young teens tending to their own business and rushing to their schools. Inside said bus, only two people sat inside: The first person was none other than the bus driver. The second person was a young man who was sixteen. He was remarkably tall for his age, standing at 6'3. He had slightly wavy black hair and navy blue eyes and his attire consisted of a green school uniform. This boy was none other than Clark Kent.

Now how did the farm boy from Smallville, Kansas get enrolled in an academy located all the way in Japan? It all started like this…

**1 month ago….**

Clark had just left the market. His mother needed extra groceries for dinner, so he had no problem heading out and grabbing them. Besides, it gave him time to think. As of late, things had been very strange for him. The last three years of his life have been very big for him. He always knew that he was different from other kids: faster, and stronger, but when at age thirteen, after an incident where the school bus had driven off a highway and into the lake and he pulled it back to land, his father Jonathan Kent finally told him the truth; that he was an alien from a distant planet that arrived on the day of Smallville's famous Meteor shower, and then showed him the ship he came from, he knew his life would forever be changed.

Since then, his powers have grown as he has. He's developed even more abilities over the years along with his strength and speed. He now has the abilities of X-Ray vision and heat vision. These revelations and his abilities though were the least of his worries. When he entered high school, people with strange abilities have been popping up when he least expects them to. Turns out, these people were infected by the green meteor rocks that were the remnants of the Meteor shower, those very same rocks that for some unexplainable reason weakened Clark whenever he was around them.

Despite this obstacle, Clark has done well in stopping the meteor infected to protect his friends and family. Although now that he was alone to himself, Clark wondered if his normal life before the meteor kids showed themselves would ever go back to normal. As he was walking back to his parent's red pickup truck, he was distracted by a man whose attire was that of a priest's was walking through the street, seemingly confused as he was looking around for something.

Being the good citizen he was, Clark walked over to the priest and asked: "Excuse me sir, is there something you're looking for?"

The stranger looked the Kryptonian right in his blue eyes for a few brief seconds and answered: "Why yes. I was wondering where you're local jewelry store is."

"Sure. It's down the street here. Right across the bank, you can't miss it." The cloaked man looked at Clark and with a smile that came off as more creepy than sincere and thanked him before going on his way. As Clark made his way back to the truck, he saw two suspicious looking people going the same way the man was going. Looking very closely, he saw the black ski masks on both of these men's hand.

Sensing danger, the alien quickly put the groceries in the truck and quickly followed after the hoodlums.

**XXX**

Inside the store, the priest was looking at the jewels. The store owner looked at him and asked: "Is there something in particular you're looking for sir?"

He looked up and smiled: "Just looking around." Before anyone knew it, the door burst open and out came to men dressed in long brown jackets and black ski masks. One of them held a gun up to the old man while the other held a gun up to the jeweler. The one criminal with the gun pointed at the jeweler demanded: "Give me all the cash you've got."

The jeweler did as obliged and opened his register, grabbing all of his money. The other menace with the gun held up to the priest and said: "You too old man, give me your money."

The priest looked in confusion: "I'm sorry. I don't have anything to give."

"Don't bullshit me! I know you've got money! Now hand it here!"

"I hate to disappoint you, but there is nothing I have to offer you…"

The thug grinned sadistically. "Well, we're gonna have to do something about that…"

Clark, using his superhuman speed, had arrived in the front door of the store where everyone was currently occupied with the current situation to notice him. The farm boy had seen one of the hoodlums about to pull the trigger of his gun to kill the priest. While most saw the act of a person pulling the trigger of a gun as a very quick act, to Clark, it as fast as a snail moving thanks to his abilities. Thinking on his feet, the Kryptonian used his heat vision to melt the gun, rendering it useless.

"AH! The hell was that?!" The thug next to the older gentleman in the cloak screamed out. Afterwards, what looked like to everyone in the store as a red and blue blur zipped around, resulting in the two criminals flying through across the store and hitting a wall before exiting the store.

The jeweler looked at the cloaked figure and asked him: "What on earth just happened?"

"Your guess is as good as mine…" Not too long after that statement, the jeweler quickly walked into the back room to call for the police. This was followed by Clark walking into the store. "Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Why yes. But how did you know we were in danger?"

"I…had seen those guys walking after you. They looked a little suspicious so I followed them and called the police." The teen explained.

"I see… you wouldn't happen to know what that red and blur that knocked these criminals out was, do you?" The stranger asked.

"Uh… a blur that knocked out the criminals? Are you sure you weren't seeing things sir?' A nervous Clark questioned. He had hoped that would be enough to convince the older man. There was a few seconds of silence that only made Clark nervous as he was starting to think the man wouldn't believe his story. Those fears were dashed away when the exorcist spoke.

"I suppose you might. I must say young man that took a lot of courage to call for help when you did."

"Is that Clark Kent I'm hearing?" The jeweler then came in the front of the counter and met the two. "That would explain why the police is already on their way."

"Mr. Johnson. I saw those guys try to rob your store. Is everything alright?" The young man asked.

"Yes. There was a slight scare with those two punks trying to rob this store, but luckily we still have our jewelry. Not to mention my most prized possession." Mr. Johnson reached under the counter and pulled out a small jewelry box. Opening it, he saw a ring with a green jewel on top of it.

"This ring was crafted from the meteor rocks in the Meteor shower that occurred sixteen years ago here in Smallville." Mr. Johnson explained.

The second that box was opened revealing the ring, Clark began to feel nauseous, like he was going to fall out any second now. No doubt this was a result of the meteor rocks. The stranger immediately took notice of how Clark was reacting to the ring.

"Excuse me… Clark was it? Are you alright?" He asked.

"Y…Yeah…I'm fine." The Kryptonian then began backing away from the jeweler and priest. "I-I need to get home." With that, he quickly backed out of the store and proceeded to head home

XXX

Later that day, the Kents were in their home enjoying the peace that came with watching the game after a nice long day of hard work on the farm. As the whistle for half-time was blown, the doorbell rang, catching their attention. The man of the house, Jonathan walked over to open the door. Once it was opened, it revealed the priest that Clark had helped earlier.

"Good afternoon. You're Jonathan Kent correct?"

"Yes; and who are you?" The farmer asked.

"My name is Tenmei Mikogami and there's something I would like to discuss with you and your son Clark."

"Right… please, come in. CLARK!" Jonathan called for his son after he let the stranger in. After a few moments, the Kents (now including Martha) and Tenmei were seated at the kitchen table right across from each other.

"So… Mr. Mikogami was it? what did you want to talk about that needed Clark?" The father asked.

"Well first let me say thank you once again for earlier Clark."

"It was no problem. I just did what anyone else would have." Clark spoke with modesty.

"A sense of humbleness. You raised your son well Mr. and Mrs. Kent."

"No need to sound rude Mr. Mikogami, but what did you want to discuss about Clark?" Martha asked. A low chuckle escaped Tenmei's throat.

"Forgive me. I'll cut to the chase. Mr. and Mrs. Kent, I am the Headmaster of a private school in Japan known as Yokai Academy. I would like for your son to become a student there."

"Why Clark?" Asked Jonathan.

"I have an eye for talent and potential Mr. Kent." Tenmei explained. "And that was exactly what I saw in your son. The new school year is coming up in a little over a month and I'd like for him to be a part of it."

"But Clark's already started his classes in school." Martha explained.

"I am aware of this Mrs. Kent. Yokai's academics are some of the most advanced in Japan. I'm almost positive that they could present much more of a challenge than the ones he's taking in his current school."

Hearing this, Clark was actually growing excited with this news. This was exactly what he wanted: some time away from smallville, some time away from the meteor kids, sometime away from all the insanity. For just a couple of years, he could be a normal kid again. That dream was shattered when he heard his father's next words:

"I'm sorry Mr. Mikogami, but Clark is just fine where he is."

"What? But dad-"

"I see. Well it's a disappointment to hear that." The headmaster admitted. He then pulled a card out and handed it to the Kent family. "If you change your mind, here is my contact information. Thank you for your time" He then stood out of his chair and left the home.

"Dad! What was that?" The upset Kryptonian asked his father.

"Clark. Don't start. You know why this is a bad idea. What if an incident happens while you're at this academy and someone catches you using your abilities?" Jonathan questioned.

"Dad. Come on, I've been hiding my abilities my whole life. I've been doing a good job for the most part. I've only used them when absolutely necessary and that's when I have to help people."

"And what if you slip up? Even once? Son that's not a risk I'm not gonna let you take." Jonathan said.

"Dad-"

"This isn't up for discussion Clark. You're not going to that academy and that's final." After that, Clark walked out the kitchen and headed into his room.

**XXX**

Later that night Martha sat up in her bed pondering. This didn't go unnoticed by her husband. "Something bothering you Martha?" He asked.

The mother sighed before saying: "Do you think it was a good idea to just tell Clark no like that?"

"Martha, we already talked about this."

"No you talked about it and just ended the conversation." She said which earned her a sigh from her husband. "Jonathan I know you want to protect him. I do too, but Clark is sixteen now. He can't stay cooped up in the farm forever. He's gonna want to get out and live like a normal kid."

"We both now that Clark…"

"Is not a normal kid. Yes Jonathan, I know that; and we both know that when it IS Clark's time, he's gonna do great things for the world. But don't you think that we should at least let him have a normal life for the time he has?" With those words, she kissed her husband and lay down on the bed. "At least think about it." She told him.

Jonathan laid face up in his bed, thinking about the words his wife left him with. After thirty minutes and his wife had drifted off to sleep, he opened the drawer on his nightstand and pulled out the card Miogami gave him.

**Two weeks later…**

"Clark. Could you come here please?" The elder farmer asked. The young alien dropped the stack hay he was holding and proceeded to go see what his father wanted. "Yeah dad?" He asked. He then received a medium sized brown package.

"It's for you. Open it up." The Kryptonian did so and found a green blazer jacket followed by brown pants, a red tie, and other small accessories. He also found a note that said: "We hope to see you in Yokai!"

"Wha…Dad how did you…"

"Your mother and I had a talk about it; and we both agreed that this was a great opportunity for you and that you deserved this."

With a bright smile, the dark haired young man walked over to both his parents and said: "Thanks you guys! You won't regret this."

"We better not. Here" Said Martha as she handed her son a guide book on how to speak Japanese. "You better study this."

"Will do."

**XXX**

After a month of preparations and saying goodbye to friends and family, the bus had finally made it to its destination.

"Welcome to Yokai Academy. Watch your back out here." The bus driver warned the Kryptonian as he closed the bus door and drove off, leaving Clark to walk around the path on the way to find the school. If the forest filled with dead trees and gravestones he entered was anything to go by, this school was NOTHING like Clark expected it to be. Despite that, everything seemed to be rather peaceful.

"AAH! Get out of the way!"

And there goes peaceful…

**Prologue End**

**And that's it for the prologue to this Ladies and Gentlemen, I hope you all enjoyed! If this story has piqued your interest, take a look at themasterofantics deviantart page, as that is what this fic will be adapting for the most part with my own little touches here and there.**

**Leave a review and if you liked the story, why don't you favorite and follow it!**


	2. Chapter 1: Who We Are

**Hello Ladies and Gents to chapter 1 of Kryptonian+Vampire. I've got nothing fancy to say here so… Let's do it!**

**Chapter 1 (Who We Are): Start!**

Moka Akashiya was riding on her bike on her way to the school. Unfortunately, during her ride, her anemia had caught up with her and she was beginning to feel dizzy, which consequently caused her to lose control of her bike and fly off in a direction she didn't know. During this path, she had seen a tall, dark haired man in her way. With no real control over her bike, she did the only thing she could: scream.

"AAH! Get out of the way!" She closed her eyes and waited for the eventual impact that came with her bike running into the stranger, but all she felt was a pair of rather warm arms wrapped around her. Opening her eyes, she saw that her bike crashed into the tree on its own. But how could that happen? Did the person catch her? No way. That couldn't have happened at the speed she was going.

"Are you alright?" Upon hearing this question, the pinkette looked up and saw her savior, her very, very handsome savior. With the close inspection she could see the wavy black hair and blue eyes of the guy who helped her. Despite all these traits, there was only thing that was plaguing Moka's mind: his scent. Whoever her savior was, he had quite possibly the best aroma she had ever smelled from…anything actually. If he smelled this good, how good would his blood taste? This was the kind of smell that could drive a vampire crazy.

The girl's face became flushed and she lowered her head, her pink locks hiding her eyes. "T…The smell…" she faintly spoke, getting his attention.

"The Smell?" the male confusedly repeated.

"I'm sorry…but I can't resist that smell..." Without warning, Moka wrapped her arms around the stranger's next and lifted her head up to his neck. Her fangs closed in on the dark haired person's neck as she prepared to ingest his blood. She couldn't wait for the savory taste that would ensue from this drink. Without warning, she quickly bit the stranger's neck…

CLANG!

…which turned out to be a mistake, as her fast movement to sink her teeth into his neck ended up with her holding her mouth in pain. This guy's neck was so hard that one of her fangs ended up CRACKING when she attempted to pierce it. It felt like she was biting steel.

"OW!" she shouted in pain, as she held her mouth. Clark (the dark haired stranger) looked on in confusion that soon turned into worry. First, this girl comes flying out of nowhere on her bike, then she tried to bite him; and now because of it, she might have ruined all of her teeth doing so. Being the good person he was, he checked on her.

"Are you alright?" The alien asked. This question seemed to knock the vampire out of her mini trance and take in her current situation. That she was currently being held like a princess by a tall and handsome man, and she had just tried to suck his blood.

With the pain she was feeling completely gone and with a noticeable pink hue on her face, Moka quickly hopped out of the Kryptonian's arms and quickly bowed in succession. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" she apologized.

"Don't worry about that right now." The alien said. "I'm just concerned about you right now…"

"Oh, you don't have to be, this will heal in no time!" She reassured. "But I really shouldn't have bit you, it was wrong of me to do. It's just that your blood smelled so good. I couldn't resist it since…well… I'm a vampire…" She shyly said.

Clark stood still and let that information sink in. This girl, this nice, sweet, and beautiful pink haired girl… was a vampire: The creatures known for turning into bats and sucking people's blood. He WISHED he could say that he didn't believe her, but after the stuff he dealt with at home, he was having a hard time doubting it. It also didn't help that the girl tried to bite his neck and talked about how good his blood smelled…

'But still, a vampire here? How'd that happen? Maybe she was somehow infected by the meteor rocks? It wouldn't be the first time someone from a place far away found their way to Smallville and came across them…' He tried to rationalize in his head. To him, it was the only way to explain how there was a vampire here.

So lost in his thoughts he didn't notice that the girl was nervously fidgeting as she looked at him, scared that this news was going to scare off her potential new friend. The next question she was about to ask was a big one for her. "Um…Do you hate vampires?"

The blue eyed young man blinked in confusion for a few seconds as he ended his thoughts and saw the very nervous look on her face. With a reassuring smile, he finally answered: "Well…you're the first vampire I've ever seen. If they're all as friendly as you, then I don't see a reason to hate them. So no I don't."

'Besides, it'd be wrong for ME of all people for judging someone for what they are.' He mentally added.

When she heard that, the girl smiled so brightly it seemed that her face was glowing. She practically jumped into Clark's arms and gave him the biggest hug she could muster.

"Oh I'm SO happy to hear you say that! I was scared I wasn't going to make any friends here, but this makes me very relieved! My name is Moka, Moka Akashiya. Let's be friends okay…" She let go of the dark haired stranger and backed away a couple of steps. "I'm sorry; I got so excited I never got to ask your name."

"Oh. Well, I'm Clark Kent." The Kryptonian introduced himself.

"Clark…Kent?" The vampire repeated the name with her head tilted to the side in confusion. The name sounded very foreign to her.

Clark picked up on the pinkette's confusion and spoke: "I'm from America." Hearing this, Moka's eyes seemed to shine in wonder.

"Oh Wow!" The girl said in amazement. "This is so cool. I've never met a monster from America before!"

"I…see…" Was all the farm boy said. "I take it you've seen…other monsters?"

"Oh yeah. But I never really got to talk to many monsters my age since…well…" The pinkette had a downed look after she said this, almost as if doing so brought up some not to great memories. But she shook that sad feeling away quickly and her peppy smile returned to her face. "A-Anyway! I'm hoping that now that I'm here at Yokai Academy I'd get to meet even more monsters!"

"What makes you say that?" Clark asked. Moka tilted her head in confusion and blinked before a soft giggle escaped her lips.

"Don't be silly Clark. After all we both know Yokai Academy is a school for monsters." She said nonchalantly, as if it were a very simple thing to say. Before she could go on, Moka saw out the corner of her eye, her watch, showing that she hadn't have much time before school was going to start.

"I have to go. Class is gonna start any second. I'll see you later Clark!" She ran off to the school, leaving a very dumbfounded Kryptonian standing there and watching the pink haired girl's retreating form.

'A school for monsters?' The dark haired alien thought. 'She was kidding about that right…?'

**XXX**

'She WASN'T kidding…' Clark thought as he was slumped down in his chair. Sure, he's seen people manipulate fire, shape-shift into different people, and actually experienced someone stealing his own powers, but there was at least a logical explanation for each of those scenarios…well not logical per say, but you get the drift.

Never in his ENTIRE life did he think that monsters: Vampires, Werewolves, and all the like actually existed, not only that, but he was also now attending high school with them. Who would've guessed that a school called Yokai Academy would be a school for actual monsters?

He was now pondering just HOW he ended up in this current situation. 'That headmaster… he must have about this school. But why would he invite me here unless…' his eyes widened when he came to a realization 'He saw me using my abilities…' he deduced. 'But how? I made sure no one saw me when I stopped those crooks…' He was so lost in thought trying to get his brain to come up with a reason as to how the headmaster found out about him, he was thankful for his super hearing as he was able to still get an idea of the school's rules. That this was a private academy just for monsters, like the pinkette Moka informed him of. The purpose of this academy was for monsters to learn to coexist with humans and to do so, they would live the next three years here in human form without any other students knowing about their forms, and hence why they were appeared like normal people. But it was the next rule that put his thoughts of the headmaster to a screeching halt.

"Since Yokai Academy is within a sacred world, humans who come to know of our existence will be brought to death!" The teacher of the class, Miss Nekonome, chipperly said.

Clark's head immediately shot up to look at the teacher with a shocked expression. Humans were going to be killed?! He couldn't just there and accept that rule; he needed a reason as to why such a horrible rule for that existed. He then raised his right hand and spoke:

"Excuse me Miss…Nekonome?" He began.

"Yes?"

"The goal of Yokai Academy is for monsters to learn how to coexist with humans, right? But, isn't killing a human who somehow manages to make it here, I don't know…against what the school's purpose is? If anything wouldn't having humans here be a help so that monsters can better understand human culture and everything?" This question was followed by roaring laughter. Looking to a few seats to his right, he saw a young man with brown hair and his uniform was sloppily put together. All in all, he looked like a delinquent.

"Yeah! Let's have humans and monsters go to the same school. Then we can all be best buddies, hold hands and walk off into the sunset! All sunshine and rainbows!" His mocking ended with his smirk fading and him giving the dark haired young man a dull look. "Please, we're better off just eating those humans. In the case of the females, molesting them."

"If you do that, then you're proving people right when they say that monsters are nothing but blood thirsty creatures that just want to eat humans." Clark argued.

"Maybe that's EXACTLY what I want them to see me as…" The delinquent responded. Clark looked at the brunette in disbelief. He couldn't believe that someone was actually talking about eating people, even worse! Before things got even worst, the door opened and a feminine voice spoke up, interrupting all arguments.

"Excuse me! I'm sorry for being late!" Everyone's attention turned to the owner of the voice: A girl with long bubble gum pink hair and green eyes. All the guys were going nuts because of the girl's overwhelming beauty, but the only person that stood out to her amongst the waves of lustful guys; it was the dark haired, blue eyed person that she had met this morning.

"CLARK!" She ran past every single person and hugged the man. Clark looked down at the asker of said question and saw a saw a family face fondly looking at him accompanied with a warm smile. Recognizing who it was, he said:

"Moka?"

"We're in the same homeroom class together! Isn't that great?" She asked as she unintentionally snuggled into the alien's chest, which earned Clark some ire from the rest of the class's male populace. But one person in particular was looking on in what one would say was curiosity…and desire.

**XXX**

If the guys at class were peeved, then the ones watching the hot Moka Akashiya's arms wrapped around Clark's wasn't doing the Kryptonian any favors either. Especially if all the death glares and threats to his life he was getting was anything to consider.

"Is something wrong, Clark?" She asked. The two were now outside sitting on a bench nearby the vending machine for drinks they found.

"Nothing…I was just thinking…" He half lied. He honestly couldn't think of a topic to converse with Moka on; he had friends who were girls, but he wasn't used to being around a girl as beautiful as Moka He looked at the vampire and saw she used a can opener to open up a can of Tomato juice and it actually reminded him of their initial meeting earlier in the day.

"Are you sure your teeth are alright?" He asked. "It felt like all of them were cracked or something."

"I'm fine Clark. See?" The vampire bared her teeth, showing that her teeth were perfectly fine and that her one fang that was seriously cracked was already growing back, albeit a little slower than she would've liked.

"But how?" A stunned Clark asked. It was almost like the girl didn't bite him earlier.

"Vampires have quick healing abilities, so something like this isn't a big problem." She explained. "But the fact that you ended up cracking one of my teeth has me really curious. There aren't a lot of things that a vampire can't pierce through, so it has me wondering what kind of monster you are…"

"Uh…well that is…" Clark tried to think of a reason as to why his skin was so impervious. Despite this being a school of monsters, he was a little unsure that the vampire was willing to believe that he was an alien; especially considering one: he wasn't a hundred percent sure of what he exactly was either and two: he was raised in the human world.

Seeing his fumbling for an answer, Moka gave herself a light tap on the head and stuck her tongue out: "Whoops. Sorry, I forgot. Students aren't supposed to reveal their identity to one another."

"Well yeah, but you told me you were a vampire." Clark countered.

"That was before I knew what the rules were though." The vampire defended.

"Well what do we have here?" The two's conversation ended when they turned to their left and saw that the same Brown haired delinquent walked over to them. "You're Moka Akashiya right?" He asked. "I'm Saizou Komiya."

He got in front of Clark and gave him an unimpressed glance. "What's a sexy girl like you doing with this human loving weakling?"

Clark took offense to that insult and responded with: "Wanting humans and monsters to see each other as equals is considered weak?"

"Except we're not equal to them; we're better." Saizou stated. "I'm stronger than any human; if I use my true form, none of them would stand a chance. They don't deserve to be on the same level as me; If it were up to me, this school would teach monsters to raise hell and destroy humans, show 'em who's the better race."

"That doesn't prove you're better. It just shows that you're willing to stoop so low that you'll abuse your abilities to hurt innocent people."

"I'm getting real tired of your mouth, human lover." The delinquent sneered. "How about I shut it?"

"I'm not gonna fight you…" Clark said.

"I am…" Saizou said as he shoved Clark…or at least tried to. When he pushed him, Clark didn't budge. Instead of the dark haired young man moving back, the brunette did. It was like a human trying to push a brick wall.

"You bastard…" Saizou snarled. Before he could make any other action, Moka jumped in front of Clark.

"Saizou, right?" She asked. "I'm sorry, but I'd rather spend my time with Clark." She grabbed the Kryptonian by the arm and proceeded to pull him away from the situation at hand. He watched the two walk away and he licked his lips with his unusually long tongue as he eyed the retreating backside of the vampire.

'One way or another, I'm making you mine, Moka…"

**XXX**

Clark was angry, something that wasn't a common occurrence. He could be annoyed, upset sure, even frustrated, but never downright angry; that was an emotion that someone would have to try very hard to get out of him; and that was something that Saizou Komiya managed to do with success. Clark was raised to believe that life was a very precious thing, and that NO ONE, despite their abilities or race, had the right to judge whether someone deserved to live or die. That was something he took to heart, it was why, in all of his encounters with those with powers, he NEVER crossed the line and took their life no matter what they did; and what he heard from Saizou really pissed him off.

"I can't believe it! What gives him the right to just kill anyone he wants?!" He shouted aloud as he and Moka were walking to the dorms.

"Calm down Clark." Moka tried to reason with him. "It's not right, but a part of me doesn't blame him…"

"You're saying you're okay with murdering innocent people?!" Clark questioned.

"Of course not!" Moka quickly responded. "I don't agree with humans being murdered, but a part of me doesn't blame him for talking about humans the way he did."

"How can you say that Moka?!"

"Because…I hate humans…" She quietly said which earned her a surprised look from her friend. "Up through middle school, I went to human schools. None of the humans believed in monsters and because of it, they were very cruel to me. They laughed and mocked at me, and they distanced themselves from me. It was so horrible for me. I felt like…"

"You were alone, and that no one understood you." Clark finished.

"Yeah. How did you know?" A surprised Moka asked. Clark nudged his head over to the stairs nearby them at the dorms. The two sat down and continued talking.

"Moka, I know how you feel. I might not be human, but I've spent my whole life around humans. I've lived my whole life having to hide what I can do from everyone. You wouldn't believe the number of things I couldn't participate in as a kid because I could have hurt someone. I always felt so isolated because of it…"

Moka sat there in silence absorbing the information her friend gave her. This was some of the things she exactly felt in her life before coming to Yokai. She paid close attention to what Clark said next.

"Despite everything, I was never angry with humans and I definitely didn't hate them. Moka, all my life, I've been around humans, good humans; and I know that they're not all horrible and cruel people."

"But how can you say that for sure, when you've hid what you are from everyone?" Moka challenged. Clark smiled and answered:

"Because of two people in particular: The people who adopted me. I never knew who my birth parents were, but the people that found me raised me even after they found out about my abilities."

"Y-You mean that you were raised by humans and they knew what you were…?" A wide eyed Moka asked him.

"Yeah; they didn't care about what I could do; to me I was just their boy Clark. They were the ones that told me that my abilities were gifts and that I should use them to help people and not abuse them. Heck, one of my best friends at home has known about me for years and he doesn't see me as any different…I guess that they all taught me that if they knew about me and accepted me, then maybe someday, the whole world can too."

Moka rested her chin in her hands as listened on. "Wow…you sound really lucky to have people like that in your life…" She envied him. With her being in the human world for a good chunk of her life, it's been a long time since she had been real close with her family outside of her younger sister.

"I'm sure you do too. Your family would do the same for you, wouldn't they?" When his question wasn't answered, he immediately dropped the issue. The two were quiet for a while before Moka spoke up again:

"Clark, do you really think that humans and monsters can really get along and be friends?

"To be honest Moka, until today I didn't even know monsters existed…but after seeing some of the students here at this school, especially you, I really don't see a difference between you or any human I know."

"What do you mean?" She curiously asked.

"What I mean is that you guys may be a different race, but you all still have dreams like humans, you still have fears, you show when you're happy, you show when you're sad." He then reached over and placed his hands over Moka's, causing the pinkette to blush. "You're hand feels a lot like how a human would. To me Moka, you're as human as anyone I know. The only difference is that you like to suck blood and you hate being in the sunlight."

Moka was quiet for a couple of seconds before she giggled a little. "Actually, the whole vampires can be killed by sunlight thing is just a myth." She corrected. "We don't like being in the sun because we easily get sun burnt."

Clark returned her small joke with his trademark smile. "Well you understand where I'm getting at right?"

"Yeah, I think…" Despite the answer, Clark could tell that Moka still wasn't fully convinced in his reasoning. He then stood up, grabbing her attention.

"Where are you going Clark?" She asked.

"I need to go to the headmaster's office. I need to talk to him about a few things, it shouldn't be too long. Till then, can you try and think about some of the things we talked about here?"

Moka nodded in response to Clark's question. "Sure. Let's meet up at the cliff near the bus stop when you're done, okay?" Moka smiled when the Kryptonian nodded and she watched him take off. The vampire stood up and dusted herself off before she headed into the forest that would take her to the cliff. Unbeknownst to either of them, a certain someone was watching them, and he had just been given a picture perfect opportunity to take Moka for himself

**XXX**

Moka had been walking through the forest of dead plant life for ten minutes as she reminisced on Clark's speech to her. She could remember the genuine honesty in his voice when he explained his life before Yokai and how he managed to have people in his life love him for who and what he was. The experience he described to her made her wonder:

'Maybe…maybe I was wrong about humans…if Clark really has human people in his life that know about him and still continue to be by his side and care for him. Maybe the same thing could happen for me and other monsters too.' She optimistically thought.

"Hey there…" Moka jumped when she heard a new voice speak up from behind her. Turning around, she saw Saizou Komiya looking at her with his usual smug expression. "Where are you off to, Moka? You should stick around and we can have a nice little chat."

"Sorry Saizou, but I'm a little busy right now…" Moka instantly rejected. Hearing her answer though, Saizou chuckled lowly before he let his lengthy tongue hang and his body expanded and towered over her, becoming a completely different person than what she saw him as before.

"Well then, how about you get busy with my monster form?!" He shouted as his long appendage lashed out at Moka and the pink haired girl let out a shriek of terror.

**XXX**

"Ah, Mister Kent. What brings you here to my office?" The headmaster asked.

"I think we both know why I'm here, Mr. Mikogami." The alien started. "How did you find out about me and what I can do?!"

Tenmei chuckled in responde to this question and answered with: "Mr. Kent, did you honestly think you fooled me when you said you had no idea as to how those robbers were stopped? Now I don't know what type of monster you are, but I've lived long enough to tell when I'm looking at someone not human; and despite what your scent says, you certainly aren't human."

Clark looked at the older man in surprise. The fact that he could decipher all that about him in just that one meeting told the young Kryptonian that he's not one to underestimate. "So is that why you were in Smallville that day?" He asked. "Because you wanted to get me in this school?"

"On the contrary Mr. Kent, I was actually on break from my duties at this school. The reason I was in your hometown exactly was because I had done some reading on all the occurrences that had been going on in that town, all of which seemed to be centered around this meteor rock that infected people. So I decided to go down there myself to have a look at this particular rock, which was why you saw me at the jewelry store."

Hearing that reasoning caused Clark's concern to rise. "You didn't take any of those meteor rocks did you?" He asked. Luckily for him, Tenmei immediately shut that notion down with his next answer.

"Of course not. Like I said, I had done my research on how those rocks affected people and I didn't want something like that harming my students. Although I'm certainly curious Mr. Kent, when I first saw you, I assumed you were one of those that were infected by the rocks. But from all my readings, I had never heard about them having the effects on people as they did on you. This would lead me to believe that you're of a different kind of breed."

"Well you're right about that." Clark said. "I wasn't affected by the rocks like ordinary people. I'm how I am because I was born this way…"

"I see…so then, what kind of monster would that make you?"

"I…I'm not a monster…to be honest, I don't know what I am…" Clark said with a downed expression. Sensing his upset face, Tenmei leaned forward on his desk, and interlocked his fingers and placed his hands under his chin.

"Clark, do you know why I invited you to this academy?" He asked, gaining Clark's attention.

"No. Why?"

"Because when I looked at you, I saw the same thing in you as I saw when I looked in the eyes of most freshmen here: A young person who was lost; someone who didn't understand his place in the world and wanted to find out who he was. Clark, look me in the eye and tell me there wasn't a day that went by that you didn't ask yourself: 'Why am I where I am now? Why am I different from everyone else?'

Clark was surprised that the headmaster had figured out it was him that stopped the robbery, but now he was in awe of him. It felt like this man had reached inside his mind, no, his very soul, and pulled out questions and thoughts he had to himself in his most private moments since he was a child.

"Yeah, I have." He honestly answered. "How did you know that?"

"Because it's the question all young monsters ask when it comes to living with humans, and despite WHAT you are, I could tell you were asking yourself those same questions." The headmaster answered with a smile. "Clark, Yokai Academy was created not only with the goal of coexistence between monsters and humans in mind, but for young monsters to also find their identities, to find out who they're really meant to be, and what the future may hold in store for them. I can't guarantee that you'll have the answers to the questions you want to know Clark, but I can promise you that coming to this school will push you in the right direction to getting those answers that you seek. I apologize for not being honest with you when I invited you here, if you feel like coming here was a mistake, I will not hold it against you if you decide to leave…"

Clark looked deep in the man's oddly glowing eyes and there lied the honesty he was hoping to find in there. This man had truly laid all his cards on the table by telling Clark the absolute truth, and he really believed him. He also didn't seem to have a reason to lie to the young Kryptonian and there were seemingly no hidden agendas underneath his reasoning, so after a minute and a few seconds of contemplation, the alien finally answered:

"I just came to get some answers and determine whether the answers I got or not were true or just you trying to deceive me. But after hearing you reasoning, I really don't see a reason to not believe you…it seems that I have more in common with this school than I thought…"

"So I take it you're staying?" The exorcist asked.

"Yes, I'm staying." Clark said as he was heading to the door.

"Oh and one more thing Clark: Welcome to Yokai Academy."

Clark turned around and gave the headmaster a smile: "Thanks. Glad to be here." With that, he left the room.

**XXX**

Moka sat helplessly against a tree, covered in saliva with the giant monstrel Saizou just a mere few feet away from her.

"C'mon Moka, what's the matter?" The larger monster asked. "I've shown you my monster form, how about you let me see yours. Don't tell me a girl as sexy as you are is shy…"

"Well for one, it's against school rules…" Moka said doing her best to glare at Saizou. The monstrel's retort to this was to perform a goofy little dance to mock the vampire and said:

"We're outside of school, so the rules don't mean crap to me!" He shouted, and to prove that statement true he stretched his tongue out to wrap around the pinkette's and swing her around until she collided into a tree. This was followed up by the delinquent's laughter. Moka struggled to push herself up to her hands and knees.

Saizou looked at the vampire and, once again, got to licking his lips. "Oh yeah, now that's the sight I want to see." He lustfully said, the sight of a helpless Moka in that enticing position giving him rather…provocative thoughts. "I think it's time we stop fooling around and get to the good part…" He slowly began to stalk towards Moka.

The vampire was in complete fear as she was totally powerless to do anything against the hulking monster in front of her so she did the only thing that came to her mind: scream.

"GET AWAY!" And scream she did; only to get a low perverse chuckle in response as the delinquent's mind was clearly on other things…

**XXX**

The walk from the dorms to the headmaster's office and back was a fifteen minute walk for all the students…well, all the students sans Clark Kent. He was thankful for the school's rule of not revealing your true identity as it gave him a great reason to NOT use his abilities, but that didn't mean he wouldn't take advantage of his powers in smaller fashions like cutting a fifteen minute trip down to two with a little cheat: Super Speed Walking.

After the talk with Tenmei, Clark was actually feeling great about where he was right now with this Academy, and it actually opened his mind to new ideas, ideas he was about to share with Moka as he would meet up with her near the bus stop and continue their conversation from earlier. He soon though stopped right in his tracks as he heard a scream of pain. The scream probably wouldn't have been heard by anyone considering how far it was coming. Luckily, not just anyone had super hearing.

Taking a deep breath to concentrate, the tall young man turned his head to the left to better pinpoint the location of the scream. After several seconds, he could determine it was coming from deep within the forest. He could also here a VERY familiar female voice scream next: 'GET AWAY!' which was followed by chuckling.

Clark's eyes widened when he realized that the owner of that scream was none other than his friend Moka. With no time to waste, the last son of Krypton rushed into the forest using his super speed, everything became a blur as he sped by the dead trees that made up the forest. In seconds he was at the location of Saizou and Moka and he didn't stop. The dark haired young man raced over to Saizou and grabbing his left wrist, chucked him off of a hill with the monstrel screaming as he flew away.

Not concerning himself with the hybrid, Clark knelt down and checked on Moka. "Moka! Are you alright?" He asked.

The pink haired girl looked at her friend in bewilderment at how he had arrived on the scene so quickly. "Clark? B-But how on Earth did you…"

"Don't worry about that right now." He dismissed. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." She reassured as her healing ability kicked in and the pain she felt from getting slammed into a tree was almost immediately gone; she quickly got up to her feet.

Relieved that she was alright, Clark then picked her up bridal style and he sped on over back to the dorms and placed her on the ground. "You should be safe here. Wait here, till I get back." He said.

"Wait! Where are you going?" She asked.

"I get the feeling that Saizou isn't done just yet." Clark explained. "If that's the case, then I'll take care of him and make it so that he doesn't try and hurt you again." After that, he rushed back to where the situation between Saizou and Moka first occurred. Looking to his left, he saw the hill that he threw the monstel off of and ran down it until he was several feet in front of Saizou.

The orc got to his feet and shook the cobwebs out of his head before he gave a long heated death glare at Clark: "YOU!" He exclaimed. "You bastard! You have a real death wish, don't you?!"

"I'm only going to say this once: don't harm my friend ever again!" Clark's stern tone was not one to be taken lightly. If only Saizou picked up on that.

"Oh yeah! And what'll happen if I don't want to listen to you, human lover?!" He challenged.

"Then I'll make you listen." Was Clark's immediate reply. This earned him howling laughter from the Orc.

"Oh really? How are you gonna do that? By hugging me to death? Or maybe you'll tell the teacher on me? Hell, that's probably why you and Moka split earlier! I'd been a bad boy and you had to go tell the 'authowity figuwes!" After ending that statement with mocking baby talk, he continued laughing it up.

"Trust me Saizou, you don't want to test me…" Clark warned. Having enough of his idle threats, the Orc charged right at the alien.

"I've had enough of your mouth! Just die already, you stupid fuck!" The orc roared as he charged at Clark and struck with a mean left punch.

CRUNCH!

THAT…was the sound of Saizou's left hand breaking when his fist collided with Clark's cheek which was immediately followed with the monstrel bellowing in pain as he clutched his left hand. Clark's only response was to give the much larger monster a hard glare before saying.

"I warned you…" And he followed up with striking Saizou with an open palm strike that sent the orc flying into the air once again and colliding with a nearby giant rock.

After a quick breath of relief Clark looked up at where the Orc's body was practically planted and stuck on the rock he pushed him into and took pity on the delinquent.

'It'd be wrong if I just left him here.' With that notion in mind he ran over to the monstrel, who quickly reverted back to his human form, and pulled him out of the stone and would spend the next few minutes looking for the nurse's office.

**XXX**

Moka was pacing back in forth in front of the dorms, more worried than she had ever been before. She had been like this ever since Clark had sped off to deal with Saizou. But now he's been gone for a little while and each minute he was gone, she was growing a little more paranoid over what happened to her friend. She was worried that he might have gotten himself hurt trying to fight Saizou, and even worse, she felt like whatever happened to her friend was her fault.

So worried was she, she didn't see the green and brown blur that instantaneously popped up in front of her and said hi until it was too late and she ended up screaming and falling right on her butt.

"Relax Moka, it's me." An unharmed Clark said with his usual smile. Moka, after collecting her breath and calming her heartbeat, immediately hopped to her feet and gave the Kryptonian a big hug.

"CLARK! Oh I'm sorry happy you're okay! I was worried; I was SO worried that you got yourself hurt because of me…"

Clark rubbed the shorter pink haired girl's back. "I'm sorry I made you worry, but there's nothing to worry about. I'm fine." He comforted the vampire. He soon broke the hold and offered to walk her back to her room.

During the walk, Moka asked a question that had been plaguing her mind: "Saizou? What happened to him?" She asked.

"He's in the hospital now, getting his left hand looked at."

"You broke his hand?!" Moka asked in shock. Clark didn't seem like the kind of guy to just break people's limbs.

"Well I did, but not intentionally. It was kind of more like he broke his hand punching me." He corrected.

"W…Whoa…I've never heard of a monster being that durable that someone ended up harming themselves attacking them." The pinkette stated.

"I-Is that so…" Clark was starting to grow nervous. Despite everything that had happened today, he was still unsure of whether he should come out and tell Moka that he was an alien.

Picking up on this nervousness, Moka spoke up again: "Like I said earlier Clark, you don't have to worry about telling me what kind of monster you are. Besides, it's school rules not to reveal your identity."

And then he saw it, that face. That innocent trustworthy face. Clark knew deep down at his core, he couldn't keep a secret from her. "No," he said. "You told me about your identity; it's only fair that I do the same for you, no matter what the rules say. Moka, you have to promise me after I tell you this that this stays a secret between you and me…"

"Sure thing Clark." The vampire said in a heartbeat.

"Well…I'm not like other monsters…" he began.

"Are you talking about how you've been raised in the human world?" She asked.

"Well kind of," Clark answered. "You see Moka, sixteen years ago, in my hometown of Smallville there was this meteor shower that ended up changing the place forever. It actually mad the town famous. But it wasn't just the meteor rocks that fell into the ship, there was a spaceship that had a baby inside it."

"That baby…it was you, wasn't it?" Moka questioned.

"Yeah. The people who found me took me in as their son and raised me."

Moka was quiet as she absorbed he information that she was just told. But there was something that just stood out to her in her mind, and it wasn't the fact that her friend just told her she was an alien: "You mean, you don't know who your birth parents are?" She asked.

"No…I have nothing. No pictures, no letters that they might have written saved for when I was older or anything. The only thing I have that of my birth parents or where I came from was the ship I came from and this item that came from in it…" From his right pants pocket, he pulled of a long black capsule with the letter 'S' on top of it.

Moka stared at the object in wonder. "What is it?" She asked.

"I'm not sure…" Clark said. "I don't think I'll ever get an answer to that."

"Clark, do you ever…do you ever wonder where the place you came from was like?"

"Everyday…sometimes it's ALL I ever think about. Who were my birth parents? Why did they send me away? And…and did they ever love me? To be honest, there's this part of me that doesn't want to know and is glad that he doesn't. A part that's fine if he never gets answers to these questions…"

Moka wished that there were some words of comfort she could give him. Her life wasn't an easy one, but she could never say that she didn't know who her parents were nor could she question where she came from. After a few moments of silence, Moka finally came up with some type of comforting words for Clark.

"Well Clark, wherever you came from, I'm glad you're here now." The pink haired girl said. "I'm really happy that I got to meet you, to have a friend who doesn't hate vampires, who thinks in the way that you do."

"Think the way I do?" The alien repeated in confusion.

"Our talk earlier, remember?" She said which earned her an 'Oh' from Clark. "I've thought a lot about what you said and…I think you're right. Maybe, I've just haven't met the right human people yet. I'm not saying that I don't completely dislike humans or I fully trust them, but I'm willing to give living with them another chance. So, thanks for helping me see that and thanks for helping me against Saizou."

"Actually Moka, I should be thanking you." Clark said.

"For what?

"Talking to you and the headmaster…it reminded me a lot of the things my dad told me when I was younger. That people were scared of what they didn't understand. I think that you being made fun of when you were younger weren't people being cruel, but them not understanding that monsters were real and they were out there."

The dark haired young man looked down at the black capsule and let a small smile ghost its way to its lips: "My dad told me once that I was the answer to whether or not humans were alone in the universe; and since then, that thought scared me. There may have been more people out there in the universe like me, but as far as here on Earth was concerned, there was only one of me. I always felt so alone because of that. But today, I find out monsters exist, and not only that they're like me, just wanting a peaceful life for themselves and just walking among regular people, or at least learning to. After I found out about this school, I thought coming here was a mistake, but now I realize that this might be just the right place for me…"

Moka really didn't have anything to contribute to this conversation; she was just walking alongside the Kryptonian at this point and just listening to everything he was saying. Despite that, she wasn't bored. Rather she was enjoying the fact that she was getting to know a little bit more about who Clark really was. She just wanted to stand by him and just keep talking with him, know more about. But as fate would have it, they had arrived at her room.

"Oh wow, I almost didn't even know about it, but we've made it to my room…" she said.

"Oh. Jeez, sorry Moka. I didn't mean to talk your head off…" Clark apologized.

"Oh no. I didn't mean it like that! As a matter of fact, I was enjoying talking to you. I guess I didn't realize how quickly we made it here…"

"I see. Well, I'll just leave now and let you have time to yourself." Clark said as he was about to leave. Not before Moka stopped him with this:

"Clark wait."

"Yeah Moka?"

"I have to ask you again: Do you think monsters and humans can get along and be friends?"

Clark smiled. "My dad told me that when the world found out about me, that the world was gonna change. I know for a fact that when monsters come out, things will be really different. No one's perfect Moka, not humans, and if Saizou's anything to judge by, neither are monsters. But, I think that both races can one day get coexist and when that happens, the world could be a better place. So long story short, yeah."

Moka smiled at that long winded answer: "Thanks Clark, I just needed to hear that. I'll see you later…"

"See ya Moka." And Clark began to walk his way to his room, which prompted Moka to close her door. Moka walked over to her bed and lay in it and closed her eyes, reminiscing of the day's events as she drifted off to sleep. Hey, after a day like today, she earned it. Her first day of school was a very special one for her. One she would never forget.

For it was the day she met and befriended a very special person in Clark Kent.

**XXX**

In a nice, well furbished house in China, a phone could be heard ringing.

"I swear, who in the blazes is calling me THIS late at night?!" A small white haired old man wearing glasses dressed in a white bell sleeved robe with a more decorated black robe underneath it. He yanked the phone off of its dial and very rudely answered: "WHAT?!"

"Still as crotchety as ever I see Touhou…" The person calling responded.

"Tenmei? What are you calling me for?" The old man asked.

"It's the boy…he's here." Touhou's eyes widened when he heard that.

"You mean THAT boy?! The same one that Akasha was talking about all those years ago?"

"Of course, you HAVE been watching him, haven't you?" Tenmei asked.

"Eh…I tune in to seem every few years, but I never really thought much of it…"

"Geh, you're such a fool. If what Akasha said is true, then this boy is the key to coexistence between humans and monsters…"

"I'm no fool, you bastard!" Touhou snapped. After few seconds of calming down, he picked up his pipe and began to smoke: "Do you think Akasha was right about this one?"

"Are you really doubting Akasha?" Tenmei half asked/half teaseed.

"Heh Heh. The last time I did that, I almost died…" He said fondly (?) remembering of that memory. "Now that I think about it, isn't Akasha's second youngest attending the same school as he is?"

"Why yes she is…" Tenmei responded. "It should make for a rather interesting year, if you ask me…"

'That it should my friend, that it should." Touhou agreed. "So what do we do about the boy?"

"For now, let things take their natural course and let him develop…" the headmaster answered. "Until then Touhou, keep an eye on him."

"I got it, I got it. If that's all you have to say then I'm hanging up…"

"Very well then. Until next time…" And after that, Tenmei hung up the phone on his end.

"Geh, always have to have the last word…" Touhou complained as he hung up his phone. He then took another puff from his pipe and blow out smoke as he looked out at the moon.

'Clark Kent…it's gonna be interesting to see how he grows…"

**Chapter End**

**I did it…I FINALLY DID IT! I FINISHED THIS CHAPTEEEEER! Ahem. Anyways, with this chapter, I really wanted Yokai to reflect who Clark was in this stage in his life. Unfortunately, in the process, I made have made him a little preachier than he's usually depicted as…Anyways, the next few chapters won't introduce the other harem members just yet, but rather take more time to develop Clark and Moka's friendship. Till then, it's almost six in the morning here on my end. I'm going to get some well-deserved sleep…**

**See you all next time in Kryptonian+Vampire!**

**Reviews Response**

** SonicAnime2010:** Yeah. That's how it goes sometimes XP

**MizoreShirayukiFan: **First, nice name. Second, Yeah for this fic, I wanted to use parts from different kinds of Superman imaginings. I used Smallville for bits of Clark's life before coming to Yokai as I did like the show's idea of having Clark helping people before he becomes Superman. So think of it like this: Tom Welling's Clark Kent will grow and develop into Henry Cavil's Superman.

** CrimsonKaiserDragon: **Thanks for that :)

**Jose19: **Well the R+V wiki debunks that theory of vampires hating sunlight, so there's that.

**Angel Arcano92: **And I will love you loving that!

**The Slumbering Dragon: **Hope this chapter's length is enough for ya.

**Leave a review and if you liked the story, why don't you favorite and follow it!**


	3. Chapter 2: Two Vampires?

**Holy crap, this story's really jumped in favs and follows since the update. Thanks so much you guys! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 (Two Vampires?): Start**

Yokai Academy: a private school like none other. No ordinary person can just go to this school, that's because this ISN'T a school for ordinary people. Since its creation long ago, Yokai Academy was a place for monsters to learn to coexist with humans and learn their customs. But even in an academy of monsters, there is one who is an anomaly amongst them. His name: Clark Kent.

The Kryptonian was peacefully strolling around campus as he had time to kill before his first class of the day started. It had been two days since his first day of Yokai and more so, the incident with Saizou Komiya; and other than that, things had been like how they were at his old school…well except for one thing…

"Clark!" He turned to his left and saw a normal female student greeting him…and by a normal student, I mean Yokai Academy's definition of a normal female student. She looked like any other black haired girl, save for the fact that her neck stretched several feet long to get a closer look at the Kryptonian. "You're looking pretty well today."

"Ummmm…Mio?" Clark pointed at the girl's neck for a sign of indication that she was using her monster form. The black haired girl gained a sheepish look when she realized her mistake and retracted her neck.

"Whoops. Sorry about that, I just get so excited sometimes and it just happens…" She apologized.

"It's okay." Clark reassured. He had quickly gotten used to the fact that he was in a school of monsters and sometimes he even forgot that Yokai was even that, but the occasional slip up from some of the students automatically reminded him of the type of school he's in. Despite how crazy this place seems to most, Clark felt right at home here at this academy. He was used to hiding what he could do from people so in a ways, him being at this school was like a match made in heaven. Not to mention the great friend he's made since coming to Yokai. As a matter of fact, she was actually making her way towards him now, and he wasn't the only one to notice.

Moka Akashiya: A girl who managed to turn an everyday activity such as walking into the most graceful event anyone had ever seen. The aura she gave off when she walked was one similar to that of a goddess, or at least that was what the students who watched her thought and it would shine so brightly others would just bathe in it. In the few days since the beginning of the semester, Moka had gained so many admirers both male and female. Yet, in spite of this, she remained blissfully unaware of her rising popularity.

"Moka." Clark called out to her, giving her a wave of the hand and a big smile. When she caught sight of the Kryptonian, her eyes beamed in delight and with speed that even impressed Clark, she rushed over and hugged him.

"Good morning Clark! It's so nice to see you!" She gleefully exclaimed.

"Good morning to you too." Clark bashfully responded. That girl's bright disposition was just so infectious. With how close she was being towards him in the short time they've been friends, it felt like they had known each other for years, not to mention since they became friends, they've hung out a lot.

Their closeness managed to irk some of the guys watching on.

"Damn it! She's all over that Clark guy!" One guy ranted.

"What does she even see in him?!"

"What's to NOT see?" Mio asked. "Clark's a total hottie!"

"Yeah, he's definitely got the whole tall dark and handsome thing going for him." Another female student added. "He and Moka make such a cute couple!" Clark actually heard all this and blushed. For one, he never really considered himself to be all that handsome, so hearing some female students address this was actually flattering and embarrassing at the same time.

Secondly, someone actually thought that he and Moka were a couple, which to him was a crazy idea. Sure, Moka was really cute and sweet, but he didn't really think about her like that, not to mention he's only known her for three days!

"Hey, what are you spacing out for Clark?" The pinkette asked as she caught her much taller friend staring off into space. "Come on, we're gonna be late." She grabbed his hand and pulled him away, Clark of course letting himself be pulled away.

All the guys looked on in anguish, while the girls squealed. "Oh Damn it! She's just taking him away!" One cried.

"Oh the pain!" One shouted.

"Oh the agony!"

"Why can't that be me?!" They all asked in unison, crocodile tears flowing down their eyes. As this is going on, someone hidden behind a tree was watching the vampire and alien walk off. This person had wavy white hair and red eyes and was of average height for someone his height. He smiled as he saw the lovely Moka walk and he knew he had to make a move.

**XXX**

"So Clark, have you been settling in fine in Yokai Academy?" Moka asked as she and Clark were now in a different part of campus.

"Yeah, better than I thought actually. It feels a lot like my school back at home except…well, you know."

The mention of his home reminded the vampire of something that she wanted to ask: "What's it like Clark? Back at your home, I mean?"

"Back at home? Smallville's got its own mysteries and weirdness going on." Clark answered referencing the situations he's endured before he transferred to Yokai. "But it's a nice little town, and the people, for the most part, are very friendly. I think you'd like it Moka."

Moka smiled at the thought, of being in a place where she was warmly welcomed by people and they would treat her with the utmost respect. As a matter of fact, that thought brought another question she had in mind for Clark.

"What about your friends? How were they?"

"Actually, I didn't have a lot of friends back at home, but the ones I did meant a lot to me. First there's Pete, we actually didn't start off as friends. He was one of the guys who'd pick on me from time to time."

"What? How'd you become friends with someone like that?" Moka questioned.

Clark smiled. "Pete wasn't all bad." He responded. "As a matter of fact, once we became friends, I learned that Pete's actually one of the most trustworthy and loyal guys you could ask for in a friend. The way we became friends was pretty much, I helped him out during an accident. Sometime later, after I was being bullied, he helped me out." He made sure to leave out the details on the exact accident as he didn't want to go on about the bus incident some years ago.

"I see. What about your other friends?" She asked.

"Well, my other friend Lana. I've known her since we were five. Our parents were good friends so we saw each other a lot. Man, that girl had a lot going for her. She was smart, she was incredibly friendly, and she was had made cheerleader in our high school before I left."

"Did she know about what you can do?"

"She actually didn't until a few years ago, and when she found out, I was afraid our friendship would end. But instead, we only became closer because of it." He finished with a smile, which in turn Moka returned. "But enough about me; what about you Moka?"

"There isn't a lot to tell really." She cryptically answered. This was the usual answer Moka gave when it came to her personal life and her family and Clark decided not to pry too much until she was ready to talk about it. But as luck would have it, he was given an interesting tidbit about her.

"Although, there is something I can show you." She said as she undid a couple of buttons from her shirt and parted it, revealing a silver cross with a red gem in the center hanging from a black choker.

"Your necklace? I've seen it before, but I just figured it was an heirloom or something like that." Clark said.

"Not exactly," Moka started. "This Rosary is actually used to seal my full power. When it comes off, I turn into a reeeeeally scary vampire." She raised her hands, imitating a claw like fashion in an attempt to come off as intimidating, but the only thing she managed to accomplish with that action was coming off as adorable and funny at the same time.

Clark poked her in the side, an action he performed to Lana whenever she acted silly or went on some kind of long winded rant; this earning him a light yelp from Moka as she wasn't it. "I can't imagine you scary Moka, you're just way too kind and sweet."

Moka's pout at Clark for the poke quickly dissolved into a smile at his compliment. "Thanks. That's a nice thing for you to say." She closed in on Clark and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You alright Moka? Is it your anemia again?" He asked. He received his answer in the form of Moka nodding her head.

"Sorry, I rushed out of my room without eating breakfast this morning, and your blood, it's driving me crazy…" She said in a trance, the smell of the Kryptonian's blood driving her instincts wild. Her left hand came up and touched Clark's chest as she looked in his eyes and she leaned closer to his neck and she attempted to sink her teeth into his neck only to get met with reality as she was reminded of the fact that the tall alien had a near impenetrable body.

"Ow…" She lowly groaned covering her mouth with her hand. Luckily, her attempt this time at sucking Clark's blood didn't end as badly as her first attempt since all her teeth were still intact.

"Are you okay?" A concerned Clark asked.

Moka nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that, I got carried away by the scent of your blood." In all honesty, it was a little frustrating for her. The fact that there was this delicious nectar that was in her face for the last three days and she couldn't get to it.

"Does my blood really smell that good?" As odd as it was to ask that question, Clark couldn't help but ask that question; and he got that answer in the form of Moka almost immediately nodded her head yes.

"Yeah! I've drank blood from packets my whole life and it's never smelled like yours Clark."

"Well, if there was any way I could let you drink my blood Moka, I would let you." Clark stated. "As long as you ask me first of course."

"Thanks Clark. Just knowing that is great to here." She said, hugging the Kryptonian.

"So you would willingly let a vampire suck your blood?" The two's embrace came to an end as they looked to see a young man with white neck long hair and red eyes looking at them with a certain smugness. "You know, vampires are very particular when it comes to following rules. There's one in particular that must be followed it comes to choosing a companion…"

Moka heard this small explanation from this stranger and her eyes widened. 'This guy, his looks…he can't be…'

To get the answer to this question she was thinking. "Excuse me, are you a…?"

"I'm a Second year, Junya Inui. I'm the same as you Moka, a vampire."

"A-A vampire? But wait, how did you know I'm a vampire?" The pinkette questioned to which Junya cooly smirked.

"You think I can't tell a member of my own race Moka?" He asked. "I was able to tell from the way you walked, you gave off the aura that only a vampire could and I knew just then that I had to meet you." He walked closer to Moka and took her hand in his. "Is there any way we could talk, just the two of us?"

"Oh. Well…I…um…" Moka looked over to Clark, who she didn't want to just ditch to talk to this random new person. Her dark haired friend must have picked up on her uncomfortable aura and decided to excuse himself.

"I better take off; I've got class in a few." He lied to get away from Moka and give her time to talk to a fellow member of her race. He gave Moka a smile and said: "I'll catch you later Moka."

Moka sent a thankful smile over to Clark for his understanding and turned her focus towards her fellow vampire.

"I'm sorry for suddenly approaching you like this, it was impolite." Junya apologized. "It's just that when I saw you, the presence you gave off was undoubtedly one of a vampire's. Plus, you have such a large giveaway around your neck."

Moka instinctively placed a hand around her rosary when Junya mentioned it. "It's strange." The male vampire continued. "Normally, vampires are afraid of Rosaries. But you have one hanging on your chest…"

"I am a vampire Junya." She assured. "But…I've never seen other vampires outside of my family before…"

"That's quite normal…" Junya said. "After all, even among monsters, we vampires have been on a class all on our own because of our power; it's made us isolated and it's why I've always been alone. People were afraid of me and didn't genuinely befriend me."

When she heard that, Moka looked at the upperclassman and thought back to her rough days in human schools. 'This person…' she thought to herself. 'He's like me…'

Junya, whose eyes were closed for a short time, cracked one eye open to look at Moka. "Your circumstances are probably similar to mine." He said which got the pinkette's eyes to widen. "It's why I'm very happy about this meeting…"

**XXX**

Clark was inside the school and he grabbed a drink as he sat on a nearby bench. Moka was probably still with Junya and he still had a little bit of time before his next class started. He didn't realize how before since the two weren't ever too far apart for long during the day, but without Moka here to converse with, things were a little too quiet for his liking. Perhaps he should find someone new to talk to when Moka was busy with something.

As his mind was wandering, out of the corner of his eye, he caught a rather beautiful girl. She was short, had light blue ocean hair tied back and had purple eyes. She wore a long sleeved white shirt, yellow vest and the usual school dress. This girl's most standout feature was of course her very well endowed chest.

One glance at her and Clark knew this girl was quite a looker and he wasn't the only guy that knew it as there were a group of guys walking right behind her and worshiping every step she took. "We love you Kurumu!" They all shouted and the girl grinned proudly as she continued strutting. Completely walking past Clark, she and her posse headed to class.

Clark raised his eyebrow at that. That girl was definitely popular, but still, even Lana didn't have a crowd of guys following her every footstep. After the blue haired girl left, he heard laughter from a very familiar voice. Looking to his right he heard Moka and Junya conversing, the pinkette giggled at a joke Junya told.

"She seems to be enjoying herself." The Kryptonian thought with a smile, he was glad that Moka had this opportunity to talk to someone of her own species and bond with. Moka stopped her conversation when she spotted Clark.

"Oh, Clark! Over here." She waved to her dark haired friend as a signal for him to come over and talk to the two vampires. It was a split second, but Junya scowled as the tall teen stood to his feet and walked over to them.

"Forgive me Moka, but I must get going. I have class in a few." He didn't wait for a response as he had already left, completely walking past Clark.

"Huh? Well…Okay Junya. I'll see you later." She said to her upperclassman, slightly bummed out. A few brief seconds later, Clark was right next to the vampire.

"What was that all about?" Clark asked.

"Junya said he had classes so he had to go." Said Moka.

"Is that so? How was the talk?"

"It was great Clark! Junya…he's a lot like you and me. He grew up alone and without a lot of friends. I think you two would get along really well."

"I wish I could have talked to him. He sounds like a great guy to hang out with." Clark said. "Shame he had go when he did."

"Maybe we can all get together during lunch and we can hang out." She said. "Speaking of class, I've got to get going. I've got English in a few minutes."

"Okay, we can hang out later Moka. Maybe you can bring Junya with you." Clark said.

"Sure thing; Catch you later Clark." The vampire waved Clark away as she headed to class. The Kryptonian waved back at her retreating form and proceeded to turn on his heel and walked to his class.

"You two seem rather close." Clark turned to the left and saw the male vampire Junya leaning on a wall giving him a particular look."

"Junya, what are you doing here? I thought you had class?" The Kryptonian questioned.

"That was a lie…" The silver haired student said. "I actually wanted to wait till you were alone; there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Um…sure. What about?" Clark asked.

"It's about Moka. You can't be with her…"

Clark raised an eyebrow in question of that demand. "What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"You mean she hasn't told you?" The older of the two asked.

"Told me what?"

"Remember when I met you two earlier this morning? I told you that there was a rule that vampires needed to follow when it came to choosing a companion. You see Clark," He closed in on the much taller teen, getting right to his face so the alien could really understand his next statement. "Vampires can only marry and mate with someone of the same race."

Clark absorbed the news he was just informed of and then he responded with: "No, she didn't tell me that…" He admitted. "But even still, Moka and I are just friends. She's really sweet and kind, but I haven't thought of her like that…"

"Is that so?" Junya said. "I suppose it's for the best. After all, as I said, it's only natural that Moka and I get together."

"Look Junya, just because you and Moka are of the same species, it doesn't mean she'll want to be with you. There's more to a relationship than that." Clark stated.

"I'll take that into consideration…" Junya said, but his tone of voice clearly showed that Junya had no interest in what Clark's advice. He walked past the Kryptonian and went on his way. The dark haired young man had a gut feeling that he should keep his eyes on the male vampire.

**XXX**

Classes were done for the day in Yokai and Junya was in pursuit of Moka before she could meet with Clark. Luckily, he didn't have to look very far as he found the pinkette in the hallway seemingly waiting for someone. He walked up to her, catching her attention.

"Oh Junya hi!" She greeted. The male vampire coolly grinned and responded with:

"Moka. You're just the person I was looking for. Since classes are done for the day, I thought the two of us could get together and talk for a little..."

The vampire smiled hearing this: "That sounds great! I'm actually waiting on Clark right now. With classes over the two of you can get to know each other."Hearing this, the older vampire's face turned into a more upset one.

"Actually, Moka, I was hoping that it'd be just the two of us. I'm still a little nervous about being around other students.."

"I get why you feel like that Junya, trust me." Reassured Moka. "But Clark won't judge you for being a vampire. He's like you and me; He understands what it's like to be alone."

"I doubt that...I see it in his eyes. He isn't the same as us Moka. The loneliness you felt...I felt...was one that he doesn't fully get. He doesn't understand what it's like to TRULY feel alone. To have no one to turn to when he feels lonely..."

It was that statement where something dawned on Moka: She remembered the talks she had with Clark. She remembered him talking about his parents and they love they would shower him. She remembered him bringing up his friends from home this morning and then she thought back to the rough life she had, how she didn't have the same luxuries that Clark had.

"Maybe...maybe you're right..." She said after a moment of silence.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure that Clark is every bit the nice guy you say he is. Maybe later we all can get together, but for now, I just want to enjoy my time with my own kind..." Hearing that from Junya, the pinkette let out a soft smile and nodded her head, and the two vampires left to their own devices.

What neither noticed was around the corner where they stood, Clark listened to the entire conversation a la super hearing. He had left his class to find Moka to tell her to be wary of Junya, he couldn't shake off that suspicion that Junya was going to use his race to force himself on Moka. When he caught sight of the bubble gum haired girl, she was already with Junya and he decided to listen in on the conversation.

What he heard from Moka, the fact that she thought that he didn't understand her loneliness, it hurt him. But even still, he had to keep an eye out on things

Meanwhile, Moka was currently outside with her fellow vampire Junya. The two were enjoying tomato juice, but Moka's mind was elsewhere. 'I wonder what Clark's doing right now?' She wondered. She felt bad for what she said about the Kryptonian and thought that maybe she should leave to apologize to him. As things were right now, she wasn't having a lot of fun with Junya.

"Why are you spacing out Moka?" The older vampire asked, crushing his can of tomato juice in his hands.

"Oh sorry," she apologized with a smile as she got to her feet. "I didn't mean to…" Before the pinkette knew it, Junya tossed his can to the side and he suddenly wrapped his arms around Moka, and closed in on her in an attempt to capture a kiss, much to the pink haired girl's surprise. "J-Junya, what are you doing? Wait!"

"Wait? For what? We're the same race, are we not?" He questioned. "It's only natural for us to love one another. Unless…there's someone else in your heart, like that Clark Kent?"

Moka's eyes widened when she heard Clark's name. "What are you talking about Junya?! Clark has nothing to do with this!"

"If that's so, kiss me Moka…" He leaned forward, going in for the kiss, cementing his and Moka' status as destined mates. Everything went south for the upperclassman when he saw Moka's line of sight veering off to her right. He followed her trail of sight and there he saw a not too happy looking Clark.

"Junya, what are you doing to Moka?" He demanded.

"What happens between us is none of your concern..." The older student coolly responded.

"It becomes my business when I see you try to force yourself on my friend!" Clark said as he walked up and separated the two vampires apart. Moka was both relieved and happy to see that her friend here to stop whatever it was that was going to happen between her and Junya.

"Clark..." She took a couple of steps closer to Clark. This action plus the alien's whole interference in this situation did not sit well with Junya, and while his face didn't show it, he was clearly not happy.

"I see...so that's it then Moka. You can't cast this person aside..." Was the conclusion he came to.

"Junya?" Moka asked aloud. She was sensing a spike in Youki and she wasn't liking it.

"You just don't get it, do you Moka?" he asked. "You and I are vampires Moka. All races aside from us are mere trash..." His form began to change. His muscles bulked up and his veins began to mutate, and were now the shape of cords that surrounded his upper torso and arms and connected to the middle of his chest. (1)

"You can only be mine Moka,no one else." the upperclassman spoke. "It's the rule of our race, and you plan on breaking that. You don't understand that, so I'll just exterminate this trash and rid you of your pointless pining for him."

"Moka, get back..." Clark instructed as he lightly pushed her back using his arm, preparing to do battle against the vampire. Ignoring that, the pinkette pushed the alien's arm away and jumped right in front of him.

"Junya, stop. You don't have to fight Clark, ignore him. I don't plan on breaking the rules. I'm already here with you, aren't I? Clark was the one who butted in this...so please, just leave him alone and be with me, okay?" She begged.

Junya had a skeptical look on his face, before it turned into a wicked one."Is that so?" He challenged. "Well if that's true, then get out of my way!" He charged forward, ready to strike Clark down. But before she knew it, Moka felt an arm around her waist and faster than she could even react, she was right behind Junya.

"Moka," she heard Clark say as his arm released from her waist. "You don't have to make stuff up just to protect me, he said. "You're my friend Moka, and rules or no rules, I'm going to help and protect you."

"Clark..." Moka was touched with just that short sentence. She walked up and hugged the Kryptonian. Junya saw the interaction and was infuriated. With a mighty roar, he charged at the two embracing friends. Clark picked up on this and firmly grabbed Moka's shoulder and lightly pushed her away. In that instance, by some strange force of nature, when Clark pushed her away, something happened.

Clark's hand caught Moka's rosary and he accidentally pulled it off, causing a shocked expression to flash on both of their faces. "Th...The Rosary..." Moka said. A giant pillar of light shined into the sky and it pushed both Junya and Clark back. They watched this scene in awe and surprise.

'W-What is this?!' Junya thought.

Clark looked on at this spectacle and his mind immediately drifted toward what the female vampire told him earlier in the day. 'This Rosary is actually used to seal my full power. When it comes off, I turn into a reeeeeally scary vampire' he heard those words again play into his head.

'This is...Moka's true form...' After a minute the light dissipated, revealing the fully awakened Moka: She was slightly taller than she was sealed with the rosary. Gone were her pink hair and green eyes. Her hair was a shining silver, her eyes were truly demonic like: red and cat-like. Her little vampire fangs became more pronounced and her breasts and hips were larger.

This new Moka cracked her eyes open and yawned. She took one look at Junya and said: "So you're the reason for my awakening?"

Junya looked at Moka and he was stunned at this new appearance. 'This new look, and this demonic aura she's emitting. She's completely different from the Moka I saw earlier. Is the true power of a vampire?"

"Moka?" Clark called out to her. She looked over to Clark and said:

"Quiet. I'll get to you, when I handle this imposter..."

"What?" Clark questioned.

"Onimodoki," she began looking at Junya. "That's your true identity isn't it?" hearing that news, Junya stiffened in fear. "You and your kind pretend to be powerful monsters, and bully other races. But they themselves are weak and frail low level monsters.

Junya was shaking now in anger. This girl somehow managed to find out about his true race, but more importantly, she called him weak. He wasn't going to take that insult lying down, he charged right at and attempted to strike her down with his fist. The fist connected and he chanted:

"Do you see power Moka! This is proof that I am strong! That I am a vampire! You want to call me a fake?!"

"MOKA!" Clark screamed for her and was about to charge in and help her before Moka spoke:

"Don't shout so much..." She said in a bored tone. Junya was in complete shock as the silver haired vampire had his fist in her hand and she began to apply pressure to the fist to which he began to wince in pain. "You don't get it, do you?" She asked Junya. "A vampire's strength is not like what you've shown, it's the ability to turn one's youki into strength." When she finished that statement she hoisted him up in the air effortlessly.

"The strength that this ability generates can't be compared to muscle strength. Care to give it a try with your own body? She now challenged Junya. The now revealed Onimodoki raged on once again and tried to punch Moka again. But before his fist could even reach Moka, he heard the next statement by the vampire, words that would stick with him in the near future:

"You cheap imitating trash, KNOW YOUR PLACE!" she connected with a devastating kick to the chin that sent him skidding across the ground.

Clark looked at the now twitching upperclassman and he was concerned, he thought that Moka might have seriously hurt him. The vampire sensed this and simply said: "He's alive there's no need for concern. He should consider himself lucky that that's all I did. He deserves much more than that..."

Clark looked at her and couldn't believe that the same sweet girl that he's known for the last week was now being this cold and heartless. Moka walked up and looked Clark dead in the eye, unsure of what she is gonna do next. She then provided the Kryptonian with some information: "There's something you should know, what that guy said about the rule, it's outdated. In this day and age a vampire is allowed to love whoever they feel like."

"Well that's good to hear," Clark responded. "I can't imagine what it's like, being forced to be with someone you don't..."Before he could finish, Moka grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down to her face and she tried to bite his neck again, but she failed once again.A scowl found it's way on the vampire's face as she once again couldn't pierce through his skin.

"Um..." Clark tried to find something to say but couldn't come up with anything when Moka took her Rosary from his hand. "One day, I WILL drink from you. Don't do anything that'll get you killed in the meantime Clark Kent." With that, she placed the rosary back on and her form reverted back to the one Clark knows. Without warning, the girl fainted and fell into the arms of the Kryptonian.

Clark saw the tired state the girl was in and decided to take her back to her room.

**XXX**

Half an hour later, Moka came to while Clark was sitting in a nearby chair, doing what she was assuming, his homework. "Clark?" She called out to her friend.

Hearing his name being called, the alien gave her a big warm smile. "Hey there. Enjoyed your nap."

"What happened?" Moka asked.

"You don't remember?"

"I remember you pulling the rosary and then after that, I blacked out..."

"Oh..." Clark was now trying to put things together, if this information is true then that means the Moka he talked to after the fight with Junya was a completely different person altogether. But now he was unsure of something: was the Moka he was talking to then the real Moka? Or is he talking to her right now? The Kryptonian was brought out of his state of thought with Moka's next question.

"Junya, what happened to him?"

"After I brought you to your room, I took Junya to the school nurse."

"I see..." Moka said as she brought her knees up to her chest. "I'm sorry Clark..."

"There's no need to apologize Moka, you couldn't have known about Junya and what he really wanted." Clark reassured.

"It's not just that," The vampire said. "When Junya and I were talking earlier, he said some things that I agreed with, and I felt bad for doing that..."

Seeing her depressed expression, the Kryptonian decided to come clean. "Moka, I know what Junya said. When I left from class to meet up with you, I heard you two talking..."

"Clark, I..."

"I had some time to think about it, and in a way, Junya was right...even when I felt alone, I always had my parents there to bring me out of that state. I don't think I'll ever know what it's like to be alone and have no one to turn to. I can see why you'd find comfort with someone of your own race." He admitted.

"Clark, do you ever wish you could talk to members of your race?" Moka asked.

"All the time. But..." he got out of the chair and plopped down on Moka's bed, placing his hand on top of hers. "I always remember the people I DO have in my life; and that they'll always be here for me. That goes for you Moka, if you ever have something you want to talk about, I'm all ears."

Moka smiled hearing this and proceeded to hug her friend. "Thanks Clark, for being my friend."

"Don't mention it." Responded Clark.

**Chapter End**

**(1) You're probably better off just Google Imaging that folks, for I am horrible with the monster descriptions...**

** To those who are familiar with R+V through the anime alone, Junya was a one-shot character in the manga, one that, as far as I know, hasn't gotten any usage in R+V crossovers. I don't have anything else fancy to say here so I'll catch you next time for more K+V**

**Reviews Response**

**Rebmul: **Yeah, some sh*t like that...

**Jose19: **Duly noted

**The Slumbering Dragon: **As of now, that's a negative on Moka sucking Clark's blood, but who knows what the future holds

**Leave a review and if you liked the story, why don't you favorite and follow it!**


	4. Chapter 3 (Part 1): New Club & Friends?

**This story's just over 100 followers. You like me! You REALLY REALLY like me! But in all seriousness guys, thanks for the support, it helps keeping me going. Now let's get into the new K+V! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 Part 1 (A Club and new…Friends?): Start!**

"Hello, how are you doing today? My name is Moka, it's nice to meet you. What is your name?" Moka recited from her English book to her one man audience Clark. It was Sunday, and the two were outside on a bench and Moka thought her friend would be interested in hearing her read. Needless to say, the Kryptonian was impressed.

"That was great Moka." Clark complimented after a quick round of applause. "I can't believe you're already that fluent in English."

"I actually learned some English back when I was a kid." The vampire explained. The two were sitting in silence, not that either were complaining about it of course, Moka looked to her left and saw a flyer that actually reminded her of something.

"Hey Clark, do you have any idea for a club you want to join tomorrow?" She asked.

"A club?" He repeated. He remembered Miss Nekonome mentioning it last Friday, but he hadn't given it much thought. After a few seconds to think it over, he came up with an answer. "Well, I wouldn't mind joining this school's Newspaper Club if they have one…" (1)

"The Newspaper Club?" Moka wondered.

"Yeah, I guess you could blame my dad for that. He always told me that one of the most powerful tools in the world was the ability to tell the news. Since he told me that as a kid and we started reading articles as a kid, it gave me the belief that a paper was a platform for truth…justice…and stuff like that. This sounds pretty silly, doesn't it?" He asked after that long winded explanation. Moka quickly shook her head and said:

"No, not at all," She said. "I actually think that's kind of cool. I didn't know you thought that highly of newspapers. Alright, if you want to join the newspaper club, then I'll join too."

"Moka, you don't have to join the newspaper club just because I'm joining."

"Yeah, I know. But I want to."

"Are you really sure Moka? I want you to find a club that you find fun and makes you happy."

"Yeah but…being in a club with you makes me happy." She said with an honest and warm smile on her face, a smile that Clark returned in earnest with one of his own.

"Alright Moka, if that's what you want, then let's both join the newspaper club."

"Great!" Moka chimed. The mood the two friends had at the moment was great and they showed excitement for the future: they'd get to be in a club together! What could possibly go wrong? Well if they paid attention to what was going on around the corner, they would have spotted a little girl around the corner looking at them, or more specifically, with Moka with adoration. This girl had only left her room to take out the trash, but when she caught sight of the vampire, she wanted to just take some time to watch her, she had seen her passing by her class all the time, and every time she saw her, her heart would swell up with emotion just a bit.

And hearing the news that she just did, about which club Moka was going to join, this girl decided right then and there what her next move was as far as attempting to get to know Moka Akashiya.

**XXX**

Two days later, after discussing with Miss Nekonome, who was the advisor of the club, Clark and Moka were now in the Newspaper club and were patiently waiting in a room for the other members of the Newspaper Club to join them. The Kryptonian couldn't help but noticed the way Moka was fidgeting in her chair.

"You okay Moka?" he asked her. The Vampire seemed to jump a little when asked that question. With a bashful smile, she answered.

"Sorry Clark. I guess I'm a little anxious to meet the new members." She admitted. In the month that she had been to Yokai Academy, she never made any friends beside Clark, and this new club was her chance to do that, which made her a little antsy.  
Clark placed his hand over hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry too much about it Moka, it'll be fine." He reassured her. The vampire looked down at her friend's hand then looked back up at him and smiled. She didn't know how, but Clark had this way of just calming people, like any worries a person had would be evaporated with just a few words and a smile from him.

"You're right." She said. "I can't wait to meet the other members!" as if right on cue, the door opened, bringing the vampire's and Kryptonian's attention to the door, both eager to meet their fellow club member. The person that walked through the door wasn't who the two were expecting to say the least.

The person who entered the room was very small and looked very young, about ten or eleven possibly. She was a brunette and her attire, aside from the skirt, was unlike any of the female students here in the school: a black witch hat on her head, a pink top and corset.

Clark and Moka looked at each other in confusion then back to the girl before Clark spoke up: "Hi there. Did you get lost from your parents?"

Upon hearing that question, the girl frowned at the alien. "No. I didn't get lost. I'm a student at this school." She said with a slight bit of venom laced in her voice.

This little tidbit of information came as a surprise to Clark but it served as help for Moka in identifying who this girl was.

"Wait a minute, I heard about you," she began. "You're Yukari Sendo right?"

The young girl blushed at the fact that Moka recognized her. "Y-You know who I am?" She asked in a rather hushed tone of voice.

"You do Moka?" Clark also asked.

"Yeah, I've heard some stories about her." Yukari flinched a little when Moka said that. Because of her monster nature and her young age, she wasn't exactly one of the popular kids. Not to mention quite a lot of her fellow students belittle her and spread rumors around, she was scared that Moka might have heard some of those slanderous things and thought lowly of her. Her worries however were thrown out the window with Moka's next words.

"You skipped ahead four grades, and you're at the top of your class. You're really smart Yukari." Complimented the vampire.

The young witch blushed at her older girl's praises. "Th-Thanks, but I'm really no one special…" She said as she sat down and continued chatting with the pinkette. "Especially compared to you Moka; I mean you're smart, beautiful, and kind. There's no one that could hold a candle to you…"

"Thank you for the kind words, but I'm not all that, honest…"

"Don't be so modest Moka, you're great!" Yukari told the pinkette.

It was here, Clark decide to insert himself back in the conversation. "So Yukari, what made you want to join the newspaper club?" He asked. Yukari's demeanor changed from the friendly and somewhat reserved girl that was conversing with Moka to a more icy one and responded to Clark's question with:

"Hmph! If YOU must know, it's simple: this one is more interesting than the other clubs. It's not really a hard conclusion to come to if you used your brain a little…"

"Uh…right…" Was the only response to that bout of snark that Clark had, and that disdained glare that the little girl was giving him only served to make things awkward. Moka seemed to pick up on the odd tension between the alien and the witch, so she decided to try and defuse it.

"Well Yukari, I'm glad that you joined. It'll be fun working together!"

Almost like a switch went off in the girl's head, a faint blush was on her face and she smiled brightly at Moka. "Yeah! I'm sooo excited to work with you Moka!" she exclaimed. This greeting came to an end when he three saw Miss Nekonome enter the classroom.

"Hey Everyone! Thanks for joining! Now let's begin activities for the Yokai Academy Newspaper Club!" She announced. The three students currently looked around and sure enough, the room was still empty. Because of this, Yukari had to be the one to ask this question.

"Ms. Nekonome, are…we the only members of this club?"

The Cat-Girl placed a finger on her chin as she thought about the answer for a couple of seconds before answering: "Of course not Ms. Sendo! It'll be you three and one other member!"

"Of course it'll be…" She dryly said.

"Having a few members might not be so bad, Yukari. It might even make us more efficient with our work." Clark tried to reason. Back in Smallville, he and Pete were only two of three members of their School newspaper, The Torch along with the editor Chloe Sullivan. Despite it being just those three, they managed to get a lot of work done and got papers released in time.

"Or it'll completely stress us out…" Argued Yukari.

"Excuse me!" Everyone looked over to the entry of the door. There they were introduced to a young man who appeared slightly older than them (except maybe Clark). He had ink black hair that barely went down to his neck that's held back by a red headband and reddish violet eyes. His attire was that of the male student uniform, save for the fact that a few of the buttons at the top were unbuttoned, revealing a wolf's head pendant tied to his neck; and in his hands was a bouquet of flowers.

With a grin on his face, the new entrant spoke up once again. "Sorry about that, guys! Showing up late on the first day is seriously not a cool thing to do. I'm Ginei Morioka, but you guys can just call me Gin. I'm the president of the Yokai Academy Newspaper Club!" He announced. Gin walked into the room and with a charming smile, walked over to Moka and handed her the flowers.

"You're Moka Akashiya right?" he asked. "Ms Nekonome told me about you, but she never told me how beautiful you were…"

"Oh…I…thank you…" Moka nervously spoke.

"No need to, a lovely lady such as yourself deserves lovely red flowers." And as soon as those words left the upperclassman's mouth, he was clocked him in the back of the head by one of the desks. The older student crouched to the ground and clasped his head in pain, wondering just how in the hell did a desk hit him.

He wasn't the only one; Ms. Nekonome tilted her head to the left and let out a small 'mew' in confusion, Moka blinked in a puzzled manner, and Clark just gave a quick scan around the room, trying to find what could've caused that desk to start floating and hit Gin. But there were no indications of what could've happened.

The only person who DIDN'T seem befuddled over this scenario was Yukari, and she was stifling her laughter at the moment. Clark actually caught sight of the young brunette's reaction and tried to deduce things.

'Yukari, could she have…no, you're overthinking things Kent. Yeah, she's laughing at what happened, but that doesn't necessarily mean anything.' But when his eyes met the object behind her back, a magic wand, it kept his suspicions strong but he wouldn't pry on them now.

Sporting a lump on his head, Gin stood up and laughed that moment off. "That was pretty weird, am I right?" he joked. "But let's not dwell too much on small inconveniences like that."

'He considers THAT a small inconvenience?' Clark, Moka, and Yukari sweatdropped at Gin's rather lackluster reaction to that particular situation.

"Let's talk about why we're all here: the goal of the newspaper club!"

"Oh, looks like that's my cue to leave."

"You have to leave, Ms. Nekonome?" Asked Moka

"Yes. I have a staff meeting in a few. I was just waiting for Gin to come so he could handle the club proceedings from here." The club advisor explained.

"Don't worry, Ms. Nekonome. I got it covered!" Gin Declared. "Leave it all up to me!"

"I will; okay you guys. Make sure you all get along alright?" With a wave goodbye, the teacher closed the door behind her and left the club members to themselves. Gin took the opportunity to clear his throat to garner the attention of his underclassmen.

"Right, as I was saying, let's talk about why we're all here. The goal of the newspaper club is to sell newspapers!"

"Really? Next you're gonna tell me the job of the soccer team is to play soccer!" Was one snarky statement from Yukari.

"You didn't let me finish you adorable little munchkin you…" Gin's little nickname for the brunette was spoken in such a sickly sweet tone of voice; it was almost as if he was mocking her. This in turn got the young student a little steamed and if it weren't for the two witnesses, she would've been quick in wiping that dumb smirk off that pretty boy's face.

"Now if I can get back on track for a second here, most of our activities in this club will be us reporting on all kinds of things within the academy and putting them in the paper! If you guys thought that it was just gonna be us writing about what's on the menu for lunch, you're sorely mistaken! We'll be constantly put in dangerous situations for the sake of getting the story out there. Prepare yourself guys, 'cause you're in for a hell of a ride..."

There were a collection of thoughts going around. Yukari thought that Gin was a complete and utter idiot, Clark was wondering just what kind of newspaper club did he sign up for, and Moka thought that the club president was seemingly a guy they could depend on. Realizing how tense he might've made the room with his speech just then, Gin cracked a smile and said:

"Nah, I'm just screwing around with you guys! Enough with all the strict no fun talk! Let's hang some of our poster ads up!"

**XXX**

The new members of the club began the task of posting the ads on the back wall of the room. As he grabbed one, Clark couldn't help but notice just how…different the poster was. It was just a picture of Ms. Nekonome and some Kanji that was telling students to read the school paper. He expected there to be some type of cool logo and selling catchphrase that the club would have that would get people invested. But hey, it didn't really matter as long as it worked.

"Actually Yukari, I want you to place that poster on the other wall here." The Kryptonian heard the club president instruct. He looked over his shoulder to find his upperclassman giving instructions to not just her, but to Moka as well. "I need the posters to be placed a little higher up Moka…" he told the vampire.

"Higher up? Okay." Responded the pink haired girl.

Clark turned his back so that he could post his own ad on the wall. 'He came off as a bit of flirt when we first met, but it seems that Gin can be a serious person when he wants to. He seems to be a guy I can trust in this club at least.' After finishing with one poster, Clark turned to grab the other one, when he turned around though, his eyes were met with a very sleazy sight.

Gin was squatting down and looking up where Moka was; and from the angle the upperclassman was squatting in, Clark was pretty sure that Gin could've gotten a nice glimpse of Moka's underwear.

To say the Kryptonian was appalled by the action would be an understatement. A man trying to peek under a woman's skirt was just…disgusting! With a scowl on his face, he was ready to go over to his president and give him a piece of his mind. But, in a short few seconds following Clark's reaction, he wouldn't have to.

From out of nowhere, a bottle of tobasco sauce materialized from thin air, hovering over Gin's face before several drops nailed him in the eyes. The upperclassman howled in pain and fell on his back, his hands covering his eyes. His scream threw Moka's balance on the chair she was standing on off and because of that, she fell off the chair and most certainly would've hit the floor had Clark not have jumped in and caught her.

"Whew! Thanks Clark." The grateful smile on her face shone through as she said that.

"Don't mention it, you alright?" He asked after putting her down.

Moka nodded her head and responded: "I'm fine, but it's Gin I'm more worried about…"

The older student used one of his arms to give the vampire a reassuring wave of the hand. "No worries!" He said. "I'm fine! Just need a second to wash my eyes!" He rushed out of the room to do just that.

"I wonder what could've happened…" Moka wondered aloud.

"I think I have an idea…" Clark's eyes landed right on Yukari who had her back turned to the two and was using her left hand to muffle her laughter so that she wouldn't be heard. Unfortunately trying to hush yourself to a low volume didn't mean much when one had super hearing.

"Yukari," the brunette put her giggling to an end and faced the dark haired alien that called out to her, hiding her magic wand behind her.

"What?" She rudely responded.

"You had something to do with what happen to Gin, didn't you; both with the desk and just now?" He questioned.

"Hmph, so what if I did? That pervert deserved it for trying to peek under Moka's skirt."

"H-He did what?!" Moka exclaimed as she instinctively brought her hands to her skirt in an attempt to cover herself.

With the most reassuring of grins, Yukari declared to the older girl in the room: "Don't worry Moka! Sleazeballs like that won't be able to take two steps toward you as long as I, Yukari Sendo witch extraordinaire am by your side!"

"You're a witch?" This time it was the Kryptonian that asked the question.

"Well Duh! You didn't think this costume was just for show did you?" As she asked the question, she performed a slow spin, allowing the two teens in the room to get a full glimpse of her wardrobe.

Moka, having already known about Yukari from the rather ugly stories and rumors other students like to pass around the school, gave the little witch one of those dazzling smiles she was known for having. "It really is hard to miss, especially an outfit as adorable as yours!"

"Oh wow. T-Thanks so much Moka, my costume is nothing special, really!" The blushing little girl responded to the person she admired so much.

"As much as I'd hate to interrupt this little conversation," The dark haired alien started. "Yukari, as I was trying to tell you earlier, about the whole thing with Gin..."

"What about it? The perv was trying to check out Moka and I put a stop to it. What's there to talk about?"

"I'm very glad that you did put a stop to it Yukari, but you shouldn't have used your abilities the way you did to stop him. You pushed things a little far…" he questioned.

The witch was not happy with how Clark was talking to her so she responded the only way she knew how to: "Who are you to tell me how to use my magic?!" Yukari yelled followed by her using her wand to create a wash bin to hit Clark. The end result did not have the effect she hoped for.

Did the bin hit Clark in the head? Most definitely, but after making contact it just fell to the ground with a huge dent on the bottom of it where it hit his head. Yukari gaped at the scene she had witnessed. Sure she summoned a bin to clock guys in their cranium, but never once had she seen someone with a head hard enough to leave a big dent like Clark's did. What's worse is that the guy didn't even looked all that harmed by it.

Clark himself didn't even notice to the fact that her wand was glowing or the fact that was hit in the head with a wash bin until after it happened and he heard the very loud clanging sound and saw the 'wreckage' so to speak. He was mentally slapping himself for not being aware of his surroundings and because of it, his near invulnerability ended up being unintentionally shown off to the young girl.

"D…Didn't that hurt? At all?" The shocked witch questioned. The Kryptonian shook his head no as an answer. This gained him the next question from Yukari: "What kind of monster are you?!"

"That's not important right now, Yukari you…" Whatever Clark was about to tell the girl was interrupted by another bin to the head that he was again didn't feel any effect from. But this act she was doing was starting to annoy him. He snatched the wand out of the witch's hand and said: "Okay, that's enough! Yukari, I'm trying to talk to you!"

His words fell on deaf ears when Yukari demanded: "Hey! Give that back you jerk!" and she jumped to reach for her wand that was currently in the hand of the seemingly gigantic (To her at least) Clark. This went on for a few seconds before Moka took the wand out of Clark's hands and gave it back to Yukari.

"Settle down you two! We're all friends here, we shouldn't be fighting."

Yukari puffed her cheeks out and defiantly said: "HMPH! Who wants to be friends with a six foot buffoon like him?!" And she stormed out of the room. Clark and Moka looked at each other before walking out the door themselves and seeing the back of Yukari marching away from them.

Clark sighed as he rubbed the back of his head: "I should've handled that better." He said. "It's just that…what she did to Gin, it's the same thing my father always tried to teach me to never do with my abilities when I was her age…"

"I know you were trying to do the right thing Clark, don't beat yourself up too much over it." Was Moka's advice to her friend as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'll catch up with Yukari and talk to her. We'll talk later okay?"

"Sure Moka. I'll see you later." After bidding their farewells, Clark and Moka went their separate ways, neither realizing that Gin had just finished rinsing his eyes and was standing right around the corner as he saw their interaction with one another.

His teeth grinded in jealousy and anger witnessing the two. 'DAMN IT!' he internally raged. 'I was so close to seeing Moka's panties! But then that damn kid showed up and ruined everything! And now that Clark Kent was probably consoling her! This is completely unfair!' he ranted as he gripped his hair, almost threatening to rip it out of his head. 'I need to blow off some steam…' the thought of how he planned on doing this immediately formed a rather lecherous grin on his face. 'And I know just how…'

**XXX**

"Yukari!" Moka called out to the brunette as she quickly caught up to her. The witch, hearing the pinkette calling her, immediately turned behind her and blushed seeing the warm smile on Moka's face.

"You're heading back to the dorm right?" Asked Moka.

"Um…Yeah…"

"Great! Can I walk with you?"

"Y-You don't have to Moka, I can walk myself! Besides, I'm sure you have your own personal things to deal with…"

"It's no problem Yukari, honestly."

"I-I-If you say so…" Yukari was silent as she and Moka left the school and began their walk back to the dorms. The red faced witch kept stealing glances at the vampire as she was desperately thinking of a topic that could drum up a conversation between her and the one she admired so much.

She was given a break when Moka spoke, though it wasn't something she wanted to hear: "Yukari, why did you walk out of the club?"

"…I didn't want to be around that jerk Clark." She answered. "He's just like all the other students in this school…"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw the look in his eyes when he saw me. Everyone in my classes, even the students that just pass by me and don't know a thing about me, they all look at me the same way: like I don't belong in this school; and it's not just because of my age. Because I'm a witch, I'm treated like an outcast; people mock me and push me away without even getting to know me…" she was on the verge of tears explaining this to Moka. Realizing this fact, she wiped her eyes and apologized.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to tell you all of this. As pretty and nice as you are, you probably never had to go through an issue like this…" Before Yukari knew it, she was in a very warm embrace by Moka, completely catching her off guard.

"I understand Yukari, a lot more than you think." She informed the girl. "When I was your age, I was picked on for being what I was too. I went through all of my junior high years being alone and without any friends…"

"You did?" the witch simply couldn't believe it. Moka Akashiya, the most beautiful and most talked about girl in Yokai grew up as an outcast? She couldn't even begin to wrap her mind around that idea.

"Yeah, there was a time when I thought I wouldn't make any friends. But then I came here to Yokai Academy and I met someone special."

"You mean Clark, right?"

Moka nodded her head at that question. "He knew and experienced what I went through, what you're going through right now. I promise you Yukari, if he did look at you strangely, it was probably because he wasn't expecting someone as young as you are going to this school."

"Then why was he so against me using my magic?" Yukari questioned.

"Besides it being against school rules to use your monster form and the powers that come with it," Moka teased which in turn made Yukari very sheepish. "Clark actually has his own personal reasons for why he didn't want you using your magic. I can't say why, but he did it with the best intentions."

"Why can't you say why?"

"Because it'd be better if you heard it from him tomorrow." When Moka saw the frown on Yukari's face she attempted to further sway the girl. "Yukari, we're friends and we're all are in the same club. If we want to work together, we have to talk to each other right?"

Yukari stopped dead in her tracks with that sentence, confusing Moka. Friend? That couldn't be, she and Moka just met today. She had to have heard that wrong.

"Is something the matter Yukari?"

"Do…do you really mean that Moka?" She asked. "Are we really friends?"

"Of course we are!" Moka answered with no hesitation whatsoever. This in turn caused the tears Yukari once had to reform on her face. As quick as a hiccup she jumped into the arms of the vampire of tightly hugged her. A friend, that was the one thing since she came here that no one offered to her. Hearing someone, no, the person who she admired more than anyone else in the school acknowledge her as a friend made her happier than she's ever been in the month she's been in Yokai.

Moka said nothing. Opting instead to hug Yukari back with one arm while patting her on the head. After a few seconds, she ended the embrace and with another big smile said: "Come on, let's get you back to your room.

"OKAY!"

**XXX**

Back with Clark, he found himself in a rather odd position to say the least. He was simply wandering around the school building after the fiasco with Gin and then Yukari. He decided to give Moka and Yukari time to themselves so that the pinkette could talk to the young witch. Maybe she could connect with her better than he did.

He was pretty sure that outside of some teachers and other members of the school staff that there weren't that many students left in the school. He didn't spot any in the rooms of the bottom floor he was currently walking around in, and all the other clubs were either outside and those select few that weren't were upstairs. So imagine the Kryptonian's surprise when someone bumped into and fell down. The collision causing several papers to go flying all on the floor.

"I am so sorry about that!" he apologized as he got on a knee and offered his hand to the person. The person who had the unfortunate displeasure of crashing into him was actually someone he saw a few weeks ago. He recognized the blue hair and the purple eyes (although it'd honestly be pretty hard to forget someone with those distinct features), but surprisingly, her wardrobe was very different from what many would associate with a female student from this school.

Oh sure, she was wearing the same skirt most of the girls here wore but instead of the green blazer, or even the sweater he remembered her wearing. Instead she had on a yellow bikini top that held back her plentiful cleavage. Cleavage that one couldn't help but stare at; and Clark was guilty of staring for a couple of seconds before he mentally slapped himself and focused his eyes on the girl kneeling in front of him.

"You don't have to apologize; I wasn't paying attention to where I was going…" The blue haired girl looked up and her eyes met with Clark. In that moment of eye contact, the girl was internally grinning from ear to ear. 'Well hello there…' she thought as she witnessed the guy offering his hand. She remembered hearing the other students speaking about him, and if his looks were anything to go by, he fit the bill most gave him. His name was Clark Kent, if memory served her correctly. She even remembered walking past him a couple of weeks ago as she was surrounded by guys and didn't bother. But now that the opportunity has presented itself, she planned on taking full advantage of it.

She feigned a shocked look on her face. "Oh no! The papers!" She crawled on her hands and knees to some of the papers in front of her, performing this action gave the much taller guy next to her a nice full view of her bikini clad bottom, she gave her behind a little shake as she whined. "Ugh, I'm such a klutz…" The girl gave a small look behind herself to see that the Kryptonian was scampering around trying to gather the papers from his end. While Kurumu initially was a little peeved that the guy hadn't paid any attention, his red face calmed her down as it showed that he did get a look at her.

After scrambling to collect the papers, Clark stood to his feet and said: "Alright, got them all." He handed the papers to Kurumu who was also on her feet now and once she received the papers, she game a smile that would put even an angel to shame.

"Thank you so much…oh, this is embarrassing. I don't even know who you are…"

"K-Kent…I'm Clark Kent." The alien struggled to answer.

"Clark…well, I'm Kurumu. Thanks again for your help."

"It's nothing, really…" Clark's face was still a little red as he was trying his hardest not to get a glance at her breasts. The girl seemed to be very nice, and he didn't want to feel like some kind of pervert by eyeing her in a way that might make her feel uncomfortable.

What the Kryptonian didn't know was that he was playing right into Kurumu's hands. She wanted him flustered. It made all the more easier for when she finally got him with her charm. She decided to play up the innocence angle once more by looking at Clark in a confused manner and innocently asked: "Is something the matter Clark? Your face is red."

"I-Is it now…?" The last son of Krypton asked. "M…Must be the humidity of the school…" Was his very lame excuse.

"Are you sure about that?" After asking this question, Kurumu walked up to Clark, getting in his personal space and on the tip of her toes, she reached out with her arm to touch his forehead. "You feel like you're burning up."

As Kurumu was checking his rising temperature, Clark was busy trying to keep something else from rising up, which was getting more difficult to do thanks to the girl's massive mammaries rubbing up against his stomach. The Kryptonian quickly backed away from the blue haired girl and looked to the side.

"It's fine! I'm fine…"

Although she knew exactly why he was acting this way, she pretended to be confused before she looked down and sported a mild blush on her face before covering herself out of embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry! I guess I shouldn't be walking around in something like this…"

"No, you have nothing to apologize for Kurumu." Clark told her. "But if I can ask, why are you dressed in a bikini?"

"I'm a member of the swimming club." She answered. "The captain of the club needed some of these papers and she asked me to do it. I was in such a hurry to do it, I just threw on my skirt without even thinking about…my top…" She put emphasis on those last two words and used her arms to push up her breasts, accentuating them for the Kryptonian. Her reasoning for being dressed like this was a bit of a half lie. Granted yeah, she honestly didn't care enough about putting on a shirt, but it was also a clever way for her to have any guy she came across focused on her as she made her way to the school building. After all, a lot of the male students, if they hadn't tried joining the club themselves, would try to sneak a peek at the girls in their swimsuits.

"That was pretty stupid of me, huh?" She asked to which Clark shook his head.

"N-No. Not at all, but you should be careful next time." He said to her.

"Right…" Kurumu was silent for a few moments after that little exchange, confusing Clark. Before the Kryptonian knew it, the short girl lunged at him and hugged him, her assets once again squishing against his stomach. He was completely unsure of what to do at this moment, so he just hugged her back.

"Clark…" he heard her say his name and he looked down and locked eyes with her. He had to admit, Kurumu had very gorgeous eyes, ones that you could just get lost in. The two stared at each other for seemingly minutes when Kurumu finally requested:

"Be my friend, please?" Clark eventually released the hug, his face still red and he answered.

"Well…um…sure Kurumu. I would like to be your friend." When he caught sight of her rather befuddled expression, he thought he had said something wrong, so he asked: "Did I say something wrong?"

The well-endowed girl jumped a bit at that question. "N-No! I just remembered I have to get out of here and get back to the club before the captain scolds me! I'll catch you later Clark!" She took off and waved goodbye to the Kryptonian. When she was out of sight, that smile on her face twisted into a frown of confusion.

'My charm didn't work on him?! But why?! I looked him directly in the eyes!' Thoughts were completely racing through her mind, trying to think of some type of explanation as to why her charm ability had no effect on Clark. 'Maybe, I'm just tired from all the swimming I've done today. That Tamao can be a real slave driver when she wants to be…speaking of, I better hurry back.' With gusto, she rushed back to her club.

All the while, Clark just shrugged his shoulders about that whole encounter and decided to just head back to his room. After all, Moka and Yukari had to be back at their dorm by now, he wanted to head back to his room and simply have some time to himself.

**Chapter End**

Yes, I'm fully aware that was a cheap and lazy way of getting Clark in the Newspaper Club. But in my defense, Clark Kent is known as a reporter…

**Apologies for taking so long to update this story. Admittedly, I probably could've finished this chap weeks ago, but I've just been a lazy bastard when it comes to this story; and considering you all have been waiting for months on an update, I decided to split it into two parts.**

**To those wondering why I introduced Yukari first instead of Kurumu (despite teasing Kurumu last and in this chapter) I have two reasons for that:**

**1: I did it as a means to keep things fresh and different from my other R+V crossover.**

**2: This is Fanfiction. Who says we can't introduce characters out of order ;)**

**Also Kurumu's scene at the end of the chapter is her only scene in it. She was there to essentially set up where the story's going next.**

**Also, if you've made it this far in the AN, go check out Man or Superman's story: 'Superman Plus Vampire'. It's only one chapter in but it's off to an amazing start (Plus it's very meaty at 15,000 words). With all those words said, I'll catch you all for some more Kryptonian Plus Vampire!**

**Reviews Response**

**DarkAvenger001: **Thanks for the suggestion! I will definitely keep it in mind.

**SonDeKrypton: **Thank you :)

**The Slumbering Dragon:** I'm glad you're still taking interest in the story &amp; I hope you enjoyed the mini introduction to Kurumu. I went a little different from the Manga/Anime and I'm interested in seeing how people feel about it.

**SupernalGodzilla: **Glad you like themasterofantics's idea! This story obviously wouldn't exist without it. While his pitch for the story's more Harem Comedy with Superheroes, I want to take his idea in a bit of a more serious direction.

**Chris kidder: **Thank you. I'll do my best to keep going

**Sertry: **Boom! Here you go!

**With all that said Ladies and gents, I hope you all enjoyed! Leave a review and if you liked the story, why don't you favorite and follow it!**


	5. Chapter 3 (Part 2)

**Well, uh...This took longer to get done than I thought… I mean dear god, think of all that's happened in the world of DC Comics since this story got a full chapter update: Batman v Superman came out, The Killing Joke got an animated movie, DC Rebirth, Supergirl having a Superman that's actually better than the movies in just two episodes?! My god!**

**But, I kept you all waiting long enough. Here's the long awaited second half of Kryptonian Plus Vampire Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 (Part 2): New Club &amp; Friends? (Pt. 2) Start!**

The next day after classes, Clark was back in the club room. When he woke up that morning, there was a letter that was hanging from his door. Oddly enough, it was Gin telling him, along with all the two female members of the club, to meet up here. The alien was the first one in the room and not to soon afterwards, Moka and Yukari showed up.

"Morning girls." Greeted Clark.

"Hey Clark, Good morning." Moka returned the greeting with one of her own.

"Hey." It was very short and without a lot of enthusiasm from Yukari, but it was a greeting nonetheless. Moka actually gave the little witch a look after that half-hearted greeting.

"Yukari…" the tone in Moka's voice matched that of an older sister ready to scold her younger sibling. The witch glanced to the side with her cheeks puffed out knowing exactly what Moka wanted from her. "Come on Yukari, we talked about this yesterday. We won't be able to work together if you two can't get along."

The witch sighed and walked up to Clark. With a very reluctant face she began an apology "Look…I'm so-"

"GUYS!" With no warning Gin busted through the door and had appeared to be a very frantic, very serious look on his face.

"Gin, what's wrong?" A very alarmed Moka questioned.

"We have our first story to investigate!" Announced the club president with much excitement.

"Great, what's it about?" Asked Clark.

"I'll let these three explain the issue." Gin looked toward the door and in came three girls: one had brown hair and glasses, another had medium length red hair, and one final girl with long black hair. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Sumae, Shijimi, and Tonko. They're the ones who can explain what's been going on."

A couple of minutes went by and the gang was in shock with what they heard. "There's a peeping tom going around?" Moka Questioned in surprise.

"Uh huh; it happened yesterday, during gym class..." The girl in glasses, Sumae responded.

"We didn't notice it until we heard some noise and someone yelling near the window the girls' locker room." Shijimi, the red head added.

"When we checked outside, the person was gone; but I know there was someone there." The last girl Tonko said. "We came here hoping that you guys at the newspaper club could catch this person and write about them. Make sure everyone in the school knows about this pervert."

"That sounds horrible…" Said Moka.

Gin dove back into to the conversation by giving two of the three girls gentle rubs of the back and a charming smile. "Don't worry girls; the newspaper club is all about one thing: Discovering the truth. I promise you we'll find this lowlife and we'll make sure everyone knows who he is when the day's over." He vowed to them. Seeing that dazzling smile on his face, the three girls blushed and nodded, walking out of the room to leave the club to sort the situation out.

"Okay peeps," Gin spoke. "Somewhere there's a lonely perv harassing the female students. It's our job to find the jerk and bring him to the light! Who's with me?" Clark and Moka were both eager to get started, but the young witch stared at her president with a rather skeptical look on her face.

"So what's the plan?" Asked Clark.

"Simple," Began the president. "We'll split up into two teams: One of you will come with me and we'll ask the other clubs and see if they noticed anything yesterday. The other two will go around handing these fliers out."

"Oh Goodie, more fliers; let me guess: you have hidden cameras set up to go up me and Moka's skirts?"

Gin ignored the jab from Yukari and continued his explanation: "These were made kind of last minute, which is why there are only five to go around; but it should get the message across, and the culprit, whoever he is, will be put on notice."

"Sounds good, which of us will be put in teams?" Asked Clark.

"I wanna partner up with Clark!" And just like that, all eyes were on Yukari, who practically shrieked that statement; and despite all her actions and words yesterday, the young witch's flushed expression proved that she could be embarrassed. "I mean, the two of us could hand out the fliers clubs…"

The vampire was delighted to hear this news. It meant that the younger girl was taking her advice to heart and taking initiative in trying to better her and Clark's relationship. "That's great Yukari! In that case, I'll partner up with Gin!"

Gin covered his mouth with his hand to keep people from seeing the shit eating grin on his face. He was trying to think up of a reason for him and Moka to tag together alone so that he'd have an opportunity to apologize to her for yesterday and present himself in a positive light and try to one-up Clark in a sense. But with the pinkette offering to partner up with the tall freshman, that saved him all the trouble. That little squirt Yukari actually did something nice for him!

"Moka, are you sure that's a good idea?" The Kryptonian questioned.

"I'll be fine Clark. Besides, this is a great time for you and Yukari to bond." She said.

"She's right you know, Clark!" Gin giddily pitched in. "If the Newspaper Club is to be successful, we need all of our members to be on the same page! So you two ask around the other clubs while Moka and I check out that locker room."

"Alright, just be safe…" Was all Clark said before Yukari grabbed him by the sleeve of his shirt and pulled him out of the room. The vampire and her upperclassman looked at one another before Moka got something off her mind that was on it since yesterday.

"Gin…the others told me about what happened yesterday, and I'm not happy with what you did. I hate perverts and if you do something like that again…" before she could finish with her statement, Gin quicker than he ever moved bowed and shouted:

"I'M SORRY!" The yell making the girl jump in the process. Gin waited a few seconds before continuing on. "I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. What I did, was unforgivable. It's just that when I saw you, I lost all sense of control over myself and my instincts got the better of me. It was completely disrespectful to you and to me, and I hope you can forgive me for what I did…"

Moka was a little stunned from her president's words. When she found out about what he pulled yesterday, she spent time thinking of what to say when the two of them were alone together; yes alone. She didn't want Clark and Yukari around when they had this discussion. She believed that she and her upperclassman were mature enough to hash out this issue. She hadn't expected Gin to express his apologies the way he did. Not to mention that she could relate to losing herself to her instincts when around Clark and the tempting scent of his blood.

With a smile on her face, Moka placed a hand on the spoke: "It's…fine Gin. Just please, don't do it again."

With her accepting her apology, Gin was vertical again and grinning. "Thanks Moka! You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that. Okay, let's get going to the locker rooms!" The club president started to make a couple of steps out the room before suddenly stopping and smacking the palm of his hand against his forehead. "Oh Crap! I can't believe I forgot it!"

"Forgot what Gin?" The confused vampire asked.

"Miss Nekonome wanted some pictures of us together and separately, what for is anyone's guess. Since you're here now, we can get our pictures now and get everyone else's later." He suggested.

"Sure. I have no problems with that." Said Moka. After a couple of snaps from his camera, Gin smiled at the vampire and said:

"Let's start asking around at the scene of the crime. We'll check the locker room to see if we can find anyone that may know anything about the culprit."

"Lead the way." Moka said, following after the club president.

**XXX**

"Okay, after this one there will be one more flier left to post…" Spoke Clark as he posted the fourth one on a billboard in the main hall of the school, with how big an area it was, there was no way someone would miss it. A couple of seconds later, he heard a very loud yawn from Yukari that he couldn't help but bring his attention to. The witch also realized the Kryptonian was focused on her, and so she rudely broke the ice with Clark by saying: "What?"

"You know Yukari this would've gone quicker if you lent me a hand." Clark told her. With the way she dragged him out of the room not too long ago, he thought she was super driven to spread the word and possibly find the guy doing this stuff to her. But she looked like she could care less about this task.

"Sorry, I don't like doing pointless stuff." This statement how gotten a little bit of a rise out of the alien.

"Pointless? We're making the school aware of some pervert who's out there doing these lecherous things to other girls. Pointless is the last thing I'd call this…"

"Well, it's definitely pointless when it's obvious who the culprit is."

"Wait, you know who the guy doing all this is?"

"Duh! It's so easy to tell…"

"Then please, enlighten me."

"Heh Heh, my witch's intuition is telling me that without a doubt, the perpetrator in this situation is… Gin!" When she saw the skeptical look on the Kryptonian's face, Yukari stared at him in a deadpanned manner: "What?" she questioned.

"You're just saying it's him…because of your intuition?" Clark questioned.

Hearing the unconvinced tone in Clark's voice completely rubbed the witch the wrong way. The last month she had to put up with people speaking to her in that tone. A tone of voice that always sounded doubting, condescending even, either because of her age or her race; and it was one that she was getting tired of hearing. Yukari let out a very heavy breath. If it wasn't for what Moka said to her yesterday and her promise to try and get along with the guy, she long would've taken that tone out of his voice. Instead, she responded with: "It's not just that. Think about it: I stopped him from perving on Moka. Maybe he went to the girl's locker room to satisfy his sleazy desires!"

"That's…actually likely..." Clark stated after taking a second to ponder that possibility. It made sense and the situation yesterday could've in fact given Gin a reason to peek, but it was only one part of the equation. "But that accusation alone isn't enough to say that Gin is the perpetrator. If what you're saying is true, then you're going to need to gather evidence."

Yukari puffed her cheeks hearing that statement. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Clark did have a point. As it was now, her word alone wasn't enough to convince everyone that the upperclassman was the culprit. She had to prove it was him.

Clark took a good look at his last flier and said to the witch: "In the meantime, let's post this last flier and meet back up with Moka and Gin." He began walking to find another common place students walked by that he could hang the flier and grab a lot of attention. With Yukari right behind him, he thought to himself: 'Gin's the culprit? Going by Yukari's logic, he has a reason to, but I don't want to condemn him for just one action…'

The farm boy from Kansas wasn't the only one who was thinking of their club president. Yukari herself had just one thought when it came to Gin: 'I am gonna prove that lecher is the one behind all of this!'

**XXX**

"I did not appreciate that chill up my spine just now…" Gin muttered to himself. Could it be that someone was talking about him? If it were the case, it couldn't have been anything positive said to him given his reaction just then. The junior looked to his left and right hoping that the source of the unpleasant sensation he felt was nearby. When he didn't see anything, he shook his head. "Great, you're losing it Gin…" he muttered to himself. Perhaps it was his current location that earned him such a reaction.

He currently stood right across the girls' locker room; the place where the incident with the peeping tom occurred. He and his partner at the moment agreed it was better for him to be outside the area while she would ask all the girls questions. Was it possible that being here was causing him to have a mini freak-out? And that's when the club president had a thought, a very scary thought. Could it be that maybe...someone…

He shook his head, shutting down all negative thoughts at the moment. He didn't need that kind of bad mojo flowing in him, as the current situation was he needed to focus on more important matters; matters that involved an attractive pink haired girl and a six foot tall obstacle blocking him and eliminating any chances of getting past the "Club Buddies" stage with aforementioned pink haired girl. As his mind was plotting, he was reminded of a talk he had earlier in the day…

**Flashback**

"_Excuse me Ladies," The Upperclassman put on his most charming smile as he called out to two first year students. "If you both have a second, there's something I'd like to ask you." To his luck, the girls bought into his cool and handsome look and eagerly awaited whatever he was about to ask them. He pointed behind the two girls and their line of sight eventually led them to Clark and Moka walking side by side. The tall young man said something to the vampire, causing her to cover her mouth to contain her laugh while he smiled in return. "That guy, Clark Kent; he and Moka are always seen together. Do you know if they're dating?"_

"_Clark and Moka?" One of the girls asked. "I can't say for sure. But they'd totally make for a cute couple wouldn't they?"_

"_Yeah," The other girl agreed as she cupped her blushing cheeks. "His hair, his smile, and those gorgeous blue eyes of his: Clark has such a distinct look that makes him stand out; not to mention Moka has such an appealing aura to her and the kind of beauty that even attracts women! It's like they're a couple from a movie or something!"_

_Gin's smile started to strain as he heard the two girls go on about what a great pairing Clark and Moka would make. He so wasn't in the mood to hear these girls' cooing on as if they're reading some cheesy romance novel or…ugh…some twenty-something year old's fanfiction…_

"_But," the first girl started and Gin's ears perked up once again as the girl seemed to have something new to add. "Rumor has it that people have seen Moka kissing Clark right on the neck. So who's to say what's going on between those two?"_

_Receiving that bit of info Gin fell into an eerie silence. His body began to shake and a very uneasy laugh came from his lips. "His…His neck…did you say she's kissing him on the neck?" he asked._

"_Um…yeah?" the girl repeated. When Gin went right back to being silent, the girl looked at her friend who shrugged her shoulders, unsure of what to say or do as far as the current situation with Gin went. A few seconds later, both of the first year girls shrieked when Gin let out an anguished, frustrated cry._

"_A KISS ON THE NECK?!" He repeated. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes, his teeth became sharpened little fangs, and he was on the verge of pulling his hair out. "Are you kidding me?! Why him?! What makes that punk so special he gets that kind of treatment?!" The seemingly deranged 2__nd__ year was so angry over this rumor that he not only ran his juniors off, his ranting also drew the attention of every nearby person._

_Feeling numerous eyes on him, Gin tried to recover via folding his hands behind his head and weakly attempted to laugh off the embarrassing predicament. "It's fun guys! It's all in good fun! Time to head off to class!" After he finished laughing, he scurried off to his class._

**Flashback Ends**

He bit his thumb, grimacing at how idiotic he looked earlier in the day; and it was all because of one Clark Kent. He still couldn't see what the hell a babe like Moka would see in a chump like him? Other than the fact that he's from America, which gave him somewhat of a foreign appeal…and the fact that he's over six foot tall…and he had really pretty blue eyes if those two freshmen girls were to go by…

Okay, so he COULD see why she would be into him; which only made him rub the back of his head as he was trying to think of a plan that would attract Moka more to him. His partnering up with the pinkette was for that exact purpose, using the reasoning that he would give her some questions to ask while he took pictures around the place so they stayed together. But during the walk there, they only had small talk. The one positive of this was that he was more on her good side after yesterday, but he could tell that she was still a little uncomfortable around him since the upskirt incident.

'Think Ginei! How can you show that you're a good dude to Moka and not some creeper pervert?' His mental raving did a lot more good then he thought as a single solitary word reminded him of an earlier conversation. 'PERVERT, that's it! Moka hates perverts, more than anything! If I show Moka that Kent's a lowdown sleazeball himself, then Moka won't like him as much; it's genius!' He pumped his arm and kicked his brain into another gear as he was now plotting ways he could trip Clark up; and that's when he got a devious idea. An idea that involved the location that this entire situation began…

"Gin?" He jumped hearing his name called. Looking to his left, Moka gave him a look of concern.

"You were spacing out. Are you okay?"

"Yeah! Yeah, peachy keen! Just thinking about this story is all." He lied. "So, what'd you get any good info?"

"From what I gathered, the girls that were in the locker room yesterday heard a scream coming from outside near the window, and when they checked a steel barrel had fallen over but no one was there. One of the girls asked to have the column removed from classes. Whoever the peeping tom was, he left nothing behind that could help us."

"That so?" Well, that pretty much boots his idea of framing Clark out the window. The idea was to get a picture of him at the same area Gin was in yesterday and hopefully frame it as him being dumb enough to use the same place he used to peep twice and thinking that no one would catch onto it. If he were to move forward with that idea now, the girls would definitely know someone moved the barrel, and he didn't want to risk getting caught moving it.

"What do we do now?" Moka asked.

"…For now, the best that we can do is meet up with Clark and Yukari back in the clubroom and bank on someone seeing one of the posters and having some sort of information we could use." Moka nodded in agreement to that plan and the two began to trek back to the room. That was when another lightbulb went off in the photographer's head. Gin often kept his ear to the ground in case of hearing anything worthy of digging into for a story on the newspaper, and in doing so, he obviously heard stories about the witch in his school Yukari Sendo. One in particular involved her using a straw doll to control a female student that was picking on her. If he was able to convince her, then he could use that doll to his benefit to show Kent's "bad side"!

As for the peeping tom story, he would have to lay low in regards to his usual perving antics and hopefully in a week's time, it'll be swept under the rug. He must have been too much in love with his plan for he snickered a bit, which earned the attention of the vampire walking next to him.

"What's so funny Gin?" She innocently questioned.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry uh…just my journalistic blood pumping. A story like this only makes me more and more determined to find the truth! And I've got a hunch that something's gonna come up that we can use to find the chump behind all this!"

"Wow, you're really into this aren't you Gin? Seeing you this motivated is inspiring me a little to try harder and find the person behind all this too!" the pinkette stated.

Gin inwardly sighed, relieved that his junior bought into his BS. The girl seemed to be a bit gullible, but he found that to be a very endearing trait about her. But now his focus was solely on getting to the club and trying to get Yukari by herself so he could ask for her assistance. It was a matter of using their common dislike of Clark to try and talk her into performing a devious deed.

'Oho, you better watch yourself Kent. Because I am gunning for you…' he thought.

**XXX**

In hindsight, it was probably for the better than Gin wasn't genuine when he said that the club should be on the same page because the tension and generally uneasy aura surrounding the clubroom was not one usually found in a group that was supposedly one unit. Yukari's eyes were focused on Gin, Gin's darted back to the witch and Clark, and the Kryptonian and Vampire were both looking at each other very nervously, both very uncomfortable with the current mood.

"So…" Clark began hoping to clear up some of the tension. "You and Gin didn't find anything Moka?"

"Besides where the scene of the crime took place, nothing." She replied with a shake of the head.

"So our only bet for now are the posters." Gin noted. "It's pretty much a matter of time before someone speaks up with something."

"What do we do in the meantime?" Clark questioned.

Scratching the back of his head, Gin replied with: "For now, we'll look for other stories we can use to go in the paper. In case our local pervert doesn't turn up, we'll need something for a backup header." His eyes settled to Yukari before saying: "Sendo and I will go looking around for anything. Clark, you and Moka hang out here, in case someone pops in here…" He REALLY didn't want to leave those two alone, but he needed to be on all their good sides, which was one of the reasons why he was taking Yukari with him.

"You don't want either of us out their looking for stories Gin?" Questioned Moka.

"Nah, the two of us are enough for this one. Isn't that right Yukari?" He patted the young girl on the head, only to have his foot stomped on by the young witch. HARD.

"I have no idea where those hands have been. Keep them far away from me…" She didn't trust him one bit. Not to mention, she may have been a little sore after being cooed at like a child by him yesterday. She exited the room with the much older male slowly walking right behind him.

With Clark and Moka now left alone, the alien decided to take the time to ask a question he's been meaning to since they reunited: "Gin didn't do anything…inappropriate with you, did he?"

The vampire in question shook her head no and responded: "No. In fact, Gin's been really nice and friendly toward me; and he even apologized for what happened yesterday. But enough about me, how are things going with you and Yukari?" She asked.

"Not as good as you and Gin, apparently." He tried to joke. "We've talked, but very little. Whenever I've tried talking with her, she didn't make any effort in talking with me either." The only time the girl actively conversed with him was during her attempt to convince that Gin was the culprit in the locker room incident. Anything else, he was met with either silence or a 'Hmph!'

"I'm sorry Clark…"

"You've got nothing to apologize for, I just need to make more of an effort to talk to Yukari…" he said.

"It's just that…Yukari's had it pretty rough here in the Academy…"

"Because of her age?" Moka shook her head in disagreement.

"Not just that. She's a witch. Witches are known as border beings: beings that stand on the line between being a monster and being a human. Because of that, they're often ridiculed by others. Yukari's had to deal with this, Yukari's built a wall around herself. She tries to act tough and pretend what everyone says doesn't bother her, but deep down, she really wants friends."

"It also explains why she isn't hesitant when it comes to lashing out with her…magic." Clark was about to say powers, but considering her nature, magic would be the more appropriate term. If what Moka was saying was true, then it just meant that Yukari needed to be sat down and talked to even more. He only hoped the girl was willing to listen…

**XXX**

"Hey Yukari," Gin called to the little witch.

"…What…" She answered.

"So, uh…I'm really sorry about the things I pulled yesterday. You were totally right to do what you did."

"Of course it was. I don't need you to tell me that…" It was obvious she was giving her senior the cold shoulder. She didn't trust Gin one bit, she believed, no, she KNEW Gin was the perpetrator in the locker incident, and she was still a little bitter over the little comments and actions he made toward her age. And while his bringing her along to find more stories further raised her suspicions, them being on their own would allow her to question him and perhaps get some verbal evidence to prove her correct.

The long haired young man on the other hand strained to keep himself from glowering at the witch. That smartass attitude of hers was irritating beyond all belief, and if he wasn't trying to get on her good side, he'd give her a piece of his mind.

"Why did you bring me along for this anyway?" Questioned the girl.

"I said it earlier today, didn't I? We're a pretty small club, and if we're gonna last, we all have to get along," explained Gin. "I've cleared things up with Moka a little while ago, and talking with you was a top priority."

"With me? Not Clark?"

"Kent? I'm not too worried about him. I don't know why, but I've got a feeling he's a pretty understanding guy, so it's probably easiest to talk with him and straighten things out." He explained.

"Hm, so I've heard…" she tried to sound indifferent, but unfortunately, she only sounded annoyed. This was starting to wane on her patience. Gin now, Moka yesterday, all the murmurings she's heard around the school between in the last month. EVERYONE seemed to think that Clark Kent was this kind, accepting, all forgiving saint; she had to put up with it when she used to watch Moka and students would talk about her and what her relationship to the blue eyed wonder was. And now it was starting to wear thin on her.

This of course was not lost to Gin. "You don't sound like you're a big fan of the guy." He stated.

"I'm not exactly," Yukari stated. "But then again, what does my opinion matter when EVERYONE'S a fan of the all-great, infallible Clark Kent?"

"We've been talking to the same people it seems." Gin joked after taking a few seconds to think. "I've talked to a few people and mostly everyone I've talked to has nothing but good things to say about the guy."

"Most?"

"There are some guys that hate him for how close he is with Moka,"

"Are you 'one of those guys'?"

"Me? Nah. But I have to admit I envy him. That Moka Akashiya's a real looker. To have someone like her give even a second of her time would make any guy's day." He explained.

"When you say it like that, you and all those other guys must be reeeaaally desperate and lonely."

He coughed in his hand from that jab. "Anyways, as far as Kent goes, I get where you're coming from. It's good that people only say good things about him, but when you hear nothing but the good, you start to wonder if the guy is really as great as people say or if there's something he's hiding that he doesn't want others to know…"

"Didn't realize you were so interested in knowing about him," Yukari said.

"Blame the journalist in me," Gin said. "I won't harass him about it, but talking with you about this is reminding me of something important…"

"And what's that?" The witch questioned.

"Club initiations." Gin answered. "It's been so long since someone decided to join the newspaper club, I've forgotten about them. It was a dumb thing that new members of the club had to go through. Just silly little pranks the older members would pull on the newbies. Man, just mentioning it is bringing back memories of my first year with the club…"

"What happened to the club? Did everyone graduate?" The little girl's question must have struck a chord with the upperclassman as his smile became much smaller and more strained.

"Not exactly, but that stuff's in the past. I'd rather not talk about it…" Was his say on that matter.

Yukari, the mass snarky machine she was, realized that was something even she shouldn't push or joke about. Instead, she decided to connect the dots in regards to the club initiations: "Yeah…about those club initiations. You want me to help you prank Clark?"

"Totally!" the club president responded in a complete change of moods. "I've heard about those little pranks you pull on the other students, so I figured you could lend me a hand in setting up something to get to him. I'm sure you've got something in that bag of tricks of yours that could put a little egg on 'the infallible' Clark Kent's face and maybe see him all kinds of pissed; and not only will you have done that, I'll keep the club tradition alive. It's a Win-Win if you ask me."

"If you've heard about my pranks, then you know I'm a witch?" It was a basic cycle for her: jabs at her age or her race usually lead to her retaliating the only way she knew how which

"Guilty as charged," the sour look on Yukari's face was doing Gin much favor in him winning her over. "Look, it doesn't matter if you're a witch to me or not. You're a member of this club, and I've got your back; as long as you don't pull anymore stunts like you did yesterday."

"Thanks, I guess," She said, breaking those few seconds of silence. "But, I'll pass on that offer." Yukari thought about Gin's offer and was tempted, oh goodness she was tempted. She was…almost sure Moka would be okay with her breaking her promise for a good little rib. But the idea of spending more time alone with the creep to work on anything did not sit too well with her. Besides, if she was to pull a prank on Clark, she'd do it on her own terms, and by herself.

"Do you think we'll find the guy behind the locker room incident?" she asked, bringing matters back to the reason they were out.

"Of course we will, stuff like this doesn't get solved in a day." Gin answered. "We've just gotta keep our eyes peeled. Someone in this school had to have heard or seen something. It's just a matter of time before something comes up."

"And if it doesn't, the person behind will walk away from it Scott-free."

"It won't come down to that, I promise." Reassured Gin. "For now, let's take our minds off this and focus on getting something for the paper."

**XXX**

"Nothing?" The returning Gin asked.

Clark and Moka, who both agreed to do their homework in the meantime while Gin and Yukari were out, gave dispiriting shakes of the head and both spoke: "Nothing,"

"What about you two?" the pinkette asked.

"Well, we've got a bunch of freshmen joining the sports clubs, so we've got that for a headliner…" Gin stated as he leaned on the table.

This was when Clark gave a shake of his head. "We've asked the girls in the locker room and a bunch of sports clubs and no one's seen anything."

"Maybe we're just not asking the right people…" the witch stated as her eyes made the most subtle of glances at the club president. Clark all the while raised the eyebrow at the girl. Did she really still believe that Gin was the one who was behind it?

With a sigh, Gin stated: "I don't think anyone is showing up. I say we pack it up today and get back at it tomorrow, by then something's bound to turn up." Clark and Moka looked at one another before they both shrugged and began packing their things to leave. "Hey Clark, can I talk to you for a sec?"

The Kryptonian in question looked over at the two females in the room. The vampire gave him a smile and she exited the room with Yukari not too far behind her. With the two guys alone, Gin spoke up.

"So, about what I did yesterday…"

"It's fine Gin," Clark cut him off. "Moka told me about the talk you two had earlier. You realized what you did and you made things right with Moka and Yukari. That's all that really matters."

"Right, thanks man." Was all the older student said. It was good to know he wasn't wrong in his assumption that Clark would forgive him for his actions. He went for a pair of scissors located on the table and started cutting away at a piece of paper he found. "Hey, since it's just us guys here, there's a question that's been bugging me since you joined the club. I've asked other students about it, but even they weren't sure about it"

"Ask away?" Clark asked, becoming somewhat worried over what it could be that Gin wanted to ask.

"You and Moka. You guys an item?"

The Kryptonian gave a mixture of a sigh and a laugh. This was the second time he was questioned about this. It was kind of strange that people assumed he and Moka were together like that. Then again, from their standpoint, with as much time as the two spent together, maybe it was stranger that they WEREN'T an item. "No, we're just friends, I can tell you that." He responded.

"Seriously?" Was the upperclassman's response. "You ever tried changing that status?"

"The only thing I'm thinking about now Gin are classes and my studies." Clark responded almost on reflex.

"That so, huh? If I can lend you some personal advice, you might want to reconsider that. Moka's even better than word cracks her up to be. You're not careful, you'll have a few guys trying to move in on her."

"You sound like you're interested yourself Gin…"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't…"

"As long as you're respectful and the feelings are mutual, then it's your right to ask her out…" he said. He turned so that his back was facing Gin. "I've got to get going, I want to head to a phone and see if I can get in contact with my parents."

Gin's eyes shimmered in anticipation. Clark turned his back to him, it was something he was waiting on. If he wanted his plan to work like he wanted, he was going to need a strand of the taller young man's hair. It was going to be tricky though, he had to move fast and hope that his soon to be victim didn't notice a piece of his hair getting snipped off. He could pull it off. Thanks to his monster nature, he had the speed to make this feet possible. It was just a matter of timing.

'NOW!' He sprang forward, scissors locked on to their target and about to make contact with the head of hair. The result however he did not see coming. Instead of the scissors' blade running through the wavy black hair, the blades snapped in separate pieces upon contact and dropped to the ground, not a single strand to show for the effort.

The violet eyes of the older student shrank as an awkward silence filled the room. Both seemed to be unsure of what to say after what had just happened after one tried to cut a piece of the other's hair off. After several seconds, Clark finally broke the silence and asked admittedly a pretty stupid question.

"Did…you just try to cut my hair?" Admittedly, he wasn't paying all that much attention to Gin on his way out. If he did, his hearing would've picked up on his senior rushing at him, instead of only picking up on the sound of scissors breaking.

The question didn't even register in the Club president's mind. He was more focused on the few questions that he was currently asking himself. Like first and foremost, did those scissors really break trying to cut the guy's hair?! It's not like they were old or rusty, he bought them a couple of weeks ago. And it certainly wasn't like the guy had incredibly thick hair. It was like his, but a little wavier. It kind of freaked him out. He knew there were monsters with durable skin, but hair was kind of a different story.

"Gin," he seemed to snap out of it when Clark called out to him a little louder. Knowing how strange this moment was looking, he needed to come up with an excuse and he needed to do it very quickly.

"OH CRAP! Clark, I'm so sorry! My mind was totally somewhere else! It's just with this whole locker room story and not having any clue as to who did it. And then I was thinking about maybe asking Moka out. I was so lost in thought I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings and…" The club president seemed to be rambling at this point.

Clark thankfully pitied his friend (?). "That makes two of us." He said, very doubtful about the excuse he just heard. But he chose to let it slide for the time being. "If it's the story you're worried about, then all I can say is that it's only been one day. Hopefully come tomorrow, something will come up." With those words of wisdom, Clark, mainly for his own safety, left the room and made haste in putting distance between himself and the clubroom. He felt kind of bad that Gin was feeling so stressed in regards to this story. But perhaps some time alone to clear his thoughts would do the upperclassman some good.

Meanwhile, back in the clubroom, Gin was not completely sure if Clark bought his excuse, but he was thankful that the alien chose to not really discuss the fact that he tried to take strands of his hair away from him. Now that the coast was finally clear, he decided to do a little investigating on his own. He picked up the broken pieces of scissors and searched for any lose strands of his hair to use.

When he discovered nothing, Gin, for the umpteenth time that day had the urge to rip his hair out of his head out of frustration. "GRAAAH! All that effort! All that plotting! For jack shit!" He ran over to the table and slammed his forehead against the wooden furniture. After a few moments, he shifted his head, which remained on the table, to the right and something met his field of vision. A couple of somethings. A couple of somethings small and black.

He scurried over to the spot where he noticed those somethings and know he had to play a game of memory. Clark definitely did sit there. Perhaps he knocked some lose hair from head. It didn't matter at this point, right now he felt like hitting himself and laughing. Hitting himself for not noticing it sooner and laughing for the obvious reason. With his, he could pull off the plan! His moment of glee came to an end when an unfortunate thought hit him.

If he went through with the plan, then Kent and Sendo would put two and two together and pin it on him. Especially if he stole Sendo's straw doll, a dead giveaway. If he wanted to pull this off he needed a scapegoat. But who could he get? There'd be no question that he was going to be questioned about the matter, so he'd have to grab someone that would have a strong enough reason to break into Yukari's room and steal the doll.

"GIN!" Hearing his name being shouted that loudly, did more than enough to break his current train of thought. Looking at the entrance to the club, he met a face very familiar to him: Orange hair, green eyes, and a pink jacket that if one saw the back to it they'd be slightly creeped out by him as it read 'Moka is my Life'. "We need to talk!"

Gin broke out in a huge grin as a perfect opportunity presented itself to him. "Kozo! My buddy, you're just the guy I want to see. I need a big favor from you."

"Aren't I already doing you a big favor by keeping my lips shut about a certain incident yesterday?" The young man now identified as Kozo responded. As it turns out yesterday, while Gin was peeking, Kozo had caught sight of what the upperclassman was doing and called to him. Out of surprise of getting caught, Gin yelped, alerting all the girls in the locker room in the process. How Gin managed to keep Kozo quiet?

"I kept quiet about you being the one peeking in the girls' locker room, as long as you provided me a picture of Moka!" He was obsessed with the vampire. So much so that he started a club in the school to worship her. Granted the club was also dedicated to two other girls, but they simply PALED compared to his pink haired Goddess.

"Look, I took the picture today on my camera. It's just a matter of printing it out. Besides, I've been really busy with something. Something that I could use your help with."

"And just why would I help you?"

"Because if this something I've been busy with works, Moka won't want anything to do with Clark Kent anymore." And just like that, Gin knew he had Kozo's full attention.

Clark Kent. That was a name that Kozo simply loathed to hear. Kozo was a loser, a nobody, someone that had no chance in hell at having a beautiful girl give him the time of day and possibly form a meaningful relationship with in high school. Meanwhile you had this over six foot tall foreigner show up and before you know it, one of the most beautiful girls you ever laid eyes on was always seen hanging out with that guy. It wasn't fair! Why wasn't HE born with such attractive features and ridiculously tall?!

With Gin's words playing in his mind like the strings of a guitar, a fire seemed to ignite in the eyes of Kozo. He slapped his hand on Gin's left shoulder and with a stone like tone spoke: "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

The black haired student smirked and responded: "In fact, there is, although for this, I'm gonna need the help of one of your club mates…"

**XXX**

The next day came in Yokai, nothing out of the ordinary (at least what's considered ordinary in this academy) had taken place. Classes had just wrapped up for the day and Clark was now awaiting the arrival of his pink haired friend. It didn't take long before he caught saw of her, radiating a pleasant aura around her as usual. When the vampire's eyes caught his blue orbs, she hurried over so that they were with close distance to one another and they traded smiles.

"I guess another day at the club awaits us." Clark said.

"Yeah, hopefully now people have seen our signs and they'll finally have info that we can use to find our culprit!"

"We can only hope…" Something very strange happened to Clark after that particular sentence left his mouth. First of all, his body stopped with little to no explanation.

Moka immediately noticed the sudden stop from her friend and she watched him, tilting her head in confusion. "Clark, is something wrong?"

"I, I don't know. It's like I can't move my body at all…" The Kryptonian's body stood completely rigid with his arms held down at his side. No matter how hard he strained, he couldn't move. It was like something was forcing his body to do this. Then, something really unexpected happened when he punched himself in the face, hard enough that his bottom lip started bleeding.

The vampire all the while gasped at the sudden action. For one, her best friend just punched himself in the face; and two, she had never seen him hurt or bleed. Even if it was self-inflicting, the wound did cause for some concern. "Clark! You…you…" she wanted to walk up to him and check his wound, but that's when it hit her, the scent of the alien's blood. "You smell nice…" she stated in a trance-like state. For the last month, she had that exotic scent of Clark's blood dangling in front of her face and she would be denied every single time she tried to drink from him because of his incredibly tough skin. She slowly stalked to him, eyes locked on that small trail of crimson, and her mouth began to water at the mere thought of tasting it.

What she wasn't expecting was Clark rushing right in front of her and suddenly embracing her. "Clark…" admittedly, her mind was still a little hazy due to the scent that was filling her nose so she wasn't thinking much about the fact that for all intense and purposes, they were in a rather intimate position with her hands on his chest and his on the small of her back.

But her mind quickly was brought out of la la land and back to Earth when she felt a very strong hand take hold of her behind. Her face flushed and her green eyes widened, her brain registering the fact her friend was copping a feel. "W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She half yelled, half moaned. Her body betraying the complete surprise and shock from the sudden action from the farm boy.

"I-I'm not doing this on purpose!" The alien protested. "I can't control my body!" He was just as shocked as she was from his actions. He couldn't explain how and why but his body was acting completely against his will. Matters were made completely worse when his right hand began groping her right breast.

"Clark…stop…" The red faced pink haired girl moaned. She squirmed a lot trying to pull herself away from Clark, but his incredibly powerful grip was making the task very hard her to do. She was growing more embarrassed by the second as she saw more students looking at what was transpiring and they were either blushing up a storm or quickly looking away.

"I can't! I'm trying but my body won't do what I want." Clark was blushing much like she was, only things were getting worse for the Kryptonian. His hands fondling her assets was getting a particular reaction out of him below the waist. He was a teenage boy feeling up an attractive, fairly endowed girl. The world felt like being very cruel to him this moment. And things were about to get even more awkward as a pot crashed on Clark's head. The pot bounced off of him, having no effect and causing him to look around, knowing just who it was that would do such a thing.

"GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU CREEP!" Yukari shouted as she charged toward the two, red in the face out of anger and just a wee bit of jealously, and waving her wand around.

"Y-Yukari! This isn't what it looks like, I…don't…have…" Clark was trying to plead innocent, but one key detail threw off any argument he would've made for himself.

The fact that he willingly and easily released his grip on Moka and take a couple of steps back from her. He looked down at his hands, almost in disbelief of how easy it was to get his body to stop. He then looked up from his hands to the pinkette whose arms were over her chest in a defensive manner. A red hue tinted her face and she looked as if she was on the verge of tears.

"Moka, I…" He didn't get much further than that as the vampire ran right past him and into the school building. All the Kryptonian could do was watch as his friend's form being smaller and smaller in his field of sight. He felt absolutely gutted from the look she had on her face. It was a look of hurt, and it would rip out the heart of any person if they saw witness to it. Now that he had full control over his body, he decided to go inside the school and hopefully explain things from his side. That didn't come into fruition as a pot appeared in his face, blocking him.

"Don't move another step, you pervert!" Yukari ordered, her wand pointed directly at the dark haired young man. "I'm not letting you go anywhere near her!"

"Yukari please, I promise you it's not what you think. I don't know what happened, it was like something was controlling my body."

"Do you honestly think I'm dumb enough to believe that?" She quickly deflected his excuse. "You try and lecture me, but here I catch you feeling up a girl, you lecher! Now I'm going to punish you!"

"W-Wait!" Clark shouted in protest. But all motion between him and Yukari stopped when they both heard a very audible noise of…ecstasy? They both looked behind them where a bush stood making rustling noises. After a few more seconds, a person popped out of the bushes. This new stranger had long dark brown hair and eyes of the same color with a pair of glasses worn over them. He was dressed in the regular school uniform, save for a pink coat over his body. On the back of his jacket, you would see Kanji that translated to "Yukari is my Life" on it.

"Oh! YES!" the person in glasses exclaimed. His eyes were focused solely on the witch directly in front of him, completely enamored with her. "That fiery personality, that cute face of yours! Oh, you are too adorable, sweet Yukari!"

The girl took a step back, out of fear of this mysterious person who popped up from out of nowhere and staring at her with a look in his eyes that she found frankly unsettling…"W-Who the hell are you?" All the usual bravado in her voice appeared to be lost. Judging from his blushing face and the fact that he looked at her the same way most guys looked at Moka…dear god, it just hit her.

This freak was a damned lolicon!

The stranger in question after seeing Yukari flinch when he took another step stopped where he was and looked at the ground for six seconds with his shoulders shaking. "The usual look of yours is cute, but the timid look on your face right now is really cute as well…" He charged at the witch with his hands making a grabby motion. "You're so cute, I just can't stand it! Oh Yukari, my love!" His manic charge was brought to an immediate halt with a wash bin crashing right on his head.

"Don't come any closer to me, you sick freak!" She shouted, taking a few deep breaths and calming her quickly beating heart afterword. His approach sent a very unpleasant shiver down her spine. And as the young man laid on the ground, dizzy after having his bell rung, pictures had fallen out from his jacket pocket.

"Wait," Clark said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. He noticed a few of the pictures were face up and they were rather provocative to say the least. He walked over to where the unconscious young man laid and picked up the pictures. His cheeks turned red at the pictures: half-naked young women.

Yukari walked next to the Kryptonian, and managed to peer at the pictures he was holding and her face began to match his. But while the teen next to her was more embarrassed at the sight but she noted just where all these pictures seemed to be taken. She saw the lockers nearby the girls and them changing out of gym clothes. She connected the dots and came to the realization that the alleged pervert they spent all this time looking for was right in front of them.

And upon that discovery, her eyes quickly became filled with anger. "You four-eyed sicko! You were the one that peeped in the girls' locker room the other day!" She yelled at the lolicon. Clark heard the statement then got over his embarrassment to glance at the pictures and was able to put together the same clues that the witch had. A few seconds later, he was looking down at the brunette much like she had.

The man in glasses looked up and caught the heated stares from the two and he jumped. "I-I-I…I uh…" He stood to his feet and began to turn the other way to run to the school building to hide. He didn't get very far as another pot crashed into his head and stopped him in his tracks and dropped him to both knees.

"Oh, don't you even try running!" The witch yelled, nostrils flaring. She ran over and stomped her left foot on the young man's back. Her demeanor quickly faded away when she heard the stranger's very unsettling laughter.

"Ooooh, having your foot press into my back like this…" He said. "I'm such a lucky person."

The young girl quickly took her foot off and continuously hit him with her wand. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" She cried. She would've beat up on him for an eternity had Clark not grabbed her hand and stopped her, in spite of her several protests.

"What the hell's going on?" Clark and Yukari took their eyes off the downed student and up a couple of feet away where Gin stood, confused as to why the two were beating up on a seemingly innocent student.

"GIN! Where the hell did you come from?" Yukari interrogated.

"Um…Class?" His response was laced in sarcasm. "I was on my way to my room to pick up something for the club, and then I see you two stomping on a guy."

"Gin, we might want to talk…" Clark calmly told his senior.

**XXX**

A half hour later in the teacher's lounge, Clark, Yukari, and Gin stood next right across the locker room perpetrator, who had yet to take his eyes off of the little girl. She in response inched a little closer behind Clark. If anything, his height would provide a shield for her against that stare of his. But these four students weren't alone. Also in the room with them was Moka who had gotten word from Yukari and Ms. Nekonome. The vampire stood next to the teacher and club advisor while the cat monster scanned the photos as silence permeated throughout the room.

"And you say these fell out of his jacket pocket?" She asked. Seeing two of the newest members of the club nod the heads yes, she gave them back to Gin. "Mreow, then I guess you guys found the culprit."

"Wow, thanks for that. We COULDN'T have come to that conclusion without you…" Yukari dryly said. She looked at the person once again and she cringed at the young man laughing at her with a goofy grin on his face.

"Any idea who the guy is, Ms. Nekonome?" Gin asked.

"Oh yes, this is Kubasaki Nagai, he's a first year like Mr. Kent, Ms. Akashiya and Ms. Sendo; and he's a member of the Cute Girl Fan Coalition Club: a club that was formed by him and two other students this year to idolize Ms. Sendo, Ms. Akashiya, and Ms. Kurono."

The last name didn't matter to the witch and vampire at this moment, instead they stared at the four eyed perpetrator. Moka in mild surprise, and Yukari in disgust. The witch didn't want or need a guy who was five years older than her creepily obsessing over her.

The brunette in question jumped and began running his mouth in an attempt to explain himself. "I-It's not what you're thinking! We of the Cute Girl Fan Coalition Club are humble young men that admire beauty above anything else. The goal of the club is only to share that admiration with others; and to preserve it from deviants like you!" he finished, eyes glaring right at Clark.

"Me?" The confused kryptonian said.

"That's right! Some tall and handsome foreigner coming from America gaining all of the female attention! Everywhere myself and my fellow club mates go, all we hear of is talk about you! Not to mention every day you get to be with and associate with Moka; and now you're trying to do the same with the lovely Yukari?! We won't stand for you anymore!"

Clark looked at Kubasaki as if he grew a second head. Maybe because he wasn't actively seeking it, but he didn't hear all that much about the female populous of Yokai talking all that much about him. Even so, the fact that this guy, and his entire club, have a grudge with him over something as miniscule as that is a little petty if you asked him.

But hearing him go on about this matter did bring a certain matter to attention: "So then, were you the one that made me do…what I did to Moka?" He questioned.

"Oh, that's real nice, put the blame on me for you showing your true colors to Moka. Be glad it wasn't Yukari you tried and pulled this on, if you as so much as laid a finger on her, I would've GUHAWU!" His ranting was put to an immediate end via Yukari summoning a much heavier water to fall on top of his head, knocking him out cold.

"I never want to hear my name come out of this guy's mouth ever again!" She stated.

"Well, I guess that's that. We better get to work on the headline for the paper." Gin said.

"What? How can we be so sure it was him that did it?" Clark questioned.

"The guy had photos of girls in the locker room stuffed in his jacket pocket, I think that's enough proof," Gin matter-of-factly responded. "Anyways, we should get started, you guys need to learn the process of making a newspaper." He exited the room shortly after and made way to the clubroom.

With the three first year members alone, they all looked at one another, more specifically, Clark looked at Moka. The vampire's cheeks wasted no time in matching the color of her hair and her eyes quickly found the floor. After what had taken place between her and her friend, she was unable to look him in the eye. "W-We better follow him, he might get upset if we keep him waiting for too long." She said in a very hushed tone and rushed out the room. Yukari herself just shrugged her shoulders and followed after the pinkette.

This just left Clark alone with his teacher, the supposed culprit, and the nagging feeling that something was amiss. Going with his instincts, his eyes slightly narrowed, focusing in on Kubasaki. He knew the incident between him and Moka had to be connected to this person. Maybe he had something in his pockets that allowed him to control a person's body? No one saw or felt anything when they inspected all of his pockets, but his eyes were just a little better than most. Then again, it also helps that you can see through most solid objects. Unfortunately, after a few seconds of X-raying him, Clark didn't spot anything out of place in his fellow first year.

"Mr. Kent?" Clark quickly cut out his X-Ray investigation hearing Ms. Nekonome say his name. He looked up to the blonde, who in turn tilted to her head to the side and let out a small mewing sound. "Is everything alright?"

"Um…yes Ms. Nekonome, everything's fine." He quickly answered. "Uh…could you tell everyone at the club that I won't be able to make it? I'm not feeling too well all of a sudden, must've been what I ate for lunch; and I don't think Moka would want to see me right now, let alone be in the same room as me."

"No problem Mr. Kent, but if you're feeling under the weather would you like to see a nurse?" The club advisor asked.

"It's alright, I just need to get to my room and lie down for a little while, I'm sure I'll be as good as new then." As soon as he got the go-ahead, he quickly left the room. Admittedly, stomach pains was one of his weaker explanations to get out of a place to do his thing, but it worked. Something was off about this whole thing, and if he was going to look into it, the best place to start would be where his and Moka's "encounter took place.

**XXX**

It didn't take Clark very far to find the pair of bushes that Kubasaki hid. He stood in front of it and gave it the old X-Ray treatment and soon discovered something hidden deep in there. He walked up to the bush and reached deep in, and once his hand came up, he discovered a small straw doll. He stared at it confusedly.

"Good to know I wasn't the only one that didn't buy into that four eyed creeper being the culprit." The alien turned behind him and saw Yukari looking at him, before she quickly noted the doll in his hand and grabbed it. "What are you doing here?"

"I just told you, didn't I?" She asked and inspected every aspect of the doll, being very silent while doing so, a fact not lost to Clark.

"Do you know what that doll is?" he asked.

"It's a voodoo doll." She stated calmly. "More importantly, it's MY voodoo doll."

"Yours?" Clark questioned, his voice having a slight edge to it.

"Don't get the wrong idea, you big oaf. I didn't try and set you up. In fact, I was looking for it this morning while I was getting dressed. When I didn't see it, I just thought I misplaced it and didn't think much about it, but then I saw these strands that of hair that aren't mine in my dresser…" She pulled out a plastic bag and revealed the hairs, but shortly after revealing them, a shrill noise came out of her throat upon realizing something. "If that sicko got it, then that means…I'LL KILL HIM!" She clenched her wand in her right hand and began to march towards the young man who not only stalked her, but somehow snuck in her room!

Clark's hand on her shoulders stopped her from possibly committing murder that day. "Yukari, calm down," he told her. "We have to think. You said it was a voodoo doll. If it works like it does in movies, then that means someone had to have grabbed a piece of my clothes or something, right?"

"It doesn't have to be clothes exactly," the witch stated. "It can be something as small as a strand of hair."

"A piece of hair?" Clark repeated as his mind quickly flashed back to the events of yesterday, namely an incident between him and his club president. "Yukari, Gin came at me with a pair of scissors yesterday."

"He what?" She asked.

"He accidentally tried to cut off a strand of my hair, but the scissors he had were pretty old and rusty, so he couldn't cut a fly." He stated, fibbing through that last part. "Looks like it wasn't as much of an accident as I thought…"

"Looks like I was right in assuming Gin was the culprit in this all along!" Yukari cockily remarked. All of a sudden, the upperclassman's remarks about her grabbing a tool to prank Clark made a lot of sense "So now, we go and expose him for the sleezeball that he is."

"No Yukari." Clark stated. "For all we know, the two events have nothing to do with one another. We need more proof."

"What?! The proof is right here in our faces!" she argued. "Gin tried to get me to help him prank you yesterday! He even said I probably had something that could help him. He probably was the one to take those pictures! And then he gave them to the weirdo to take the blame off himself!"

"There's still a chance that Gin isn't the person behind this. Don't forget, from the way Kubasaki talked about you, I'd say he's a…rabid fan of yours, and he obviously has a grudge against me. For all we know, he could've seen Gin trying to cut my hair and you two talking about your prank on me."

"Ugh, damn it, you might be right…" she stated. "So now what?"

"What we need right now is sure undeniable proof that Gin's the one behind everything." Clark explained to her.

It took Yukari all but 20 seconds to come up with ways she could've proven things once and for all. She grabbed the tall teen's jacket sleeve and tried to pull him away, the kryptonian decided to play along and allowed himself to be pulled off with her. "You want evidence, Kent?" she said. "We're going to grab it!"

**XXX**

The door to Gin's room. It was their second-to-best place to search for one hundred percent confirmation that Gin was the perpetrator. Their first bet was the Fan Coalition Club, but to their surprise, they didn't find any members at the club, further raising suspicions.

Yukari found Ms. Nekonome back in the lounge to ask where both locations were (she would've asked Kubasaki for his clubroom, but he was still out cold). When questioned why, the young witch was quick to answer that it was to grab something the club president needed for his room while he was busy giving instructions and to get a few questions from the CGFCC for the paper for the latter; and when the teacher asked the obvious question of why they simply didn't ask Gin where his room was, she came up with the quick excuse that they did but he didn't give good enough directions to his room. While any other teacher would've further questioned them, the cat monster easily bought the fib and told them where to go.

'The girl can think on her feet, gotta give her that…' he noted, mentally giving the girl props. The two were now at the door of the club president's room and now that they made it to his room, Clark had to ask: "So how are we getting in?"

"Easy, with a little magic touch…" Yukari said gesturing her wand. Before any kind of spell could be chanted, the Kryptonian put his hand out in front of her, as if to signal her to not do such a thing.

Seeing the confused and annoyed expression on her face, the dark haired young man argued: "If you use your wand here, you may end up causing a commotion and drawing attention to us."

The girl clicked her teeth. As much as she hated to admit it, the tall teen made a good point. It also didn't help her case when she used to magic to literally blow the locked door off its hinges. "So what's your great plan on getting us in?" She asked the million dollar question.

"Just keep a look out. I'll get the door unlocked." Instructed Clark. Despite the raised eyebrow on her face, Yukari did as told and looked around the hall for a few seconds until Clark opened the door, surprising her.

"That was quick," she noted. "You've done this before?"

"A few times." The Kryptonian answered honestly.

This statement made the witch grin mischievously. Oh, this was something she had to dig into. All the great things that have been said about Clark Kent, she even remembered what Moka told her in their conversation a couple of days ago: how kind, how sweet, how understanding he was. You would've sworn he was a flawless person from word of mouth. But with the tidbit of information he just told her, in Yukari's mind, she just found a pretty big crack in Mr. Perfect. "Have you now?" She asked. "And here I thought Clark Kent was a perfect boy scout. So what did you break into rooms for? Stealing money? Food? I'm dying to know."

"My town has a history of pretty strange problems happening; and sometimes my friends and I are the only ones that can look into it; and in order to solve those problems, I sometimes have to use my abilities in unconventional ways…"

"Uh huh…" She said; completely skeptical of the reasoning he gave. She would've pushed further, but there was a case she needed to look into, so she started rummaging through one of Gin's drawers to find any sort of proof that he was the culprit, anything that wasn't useful to her search was quickly tossed away. Meanwhile, the young alien looked at the young witch's actions and couldn't help but raise an eyebrow with how she was just throwing his stuff around. He thought the girl would've been more discreet in searching the upperclassman's items seeing that any sort of thing that went out of place.

"You might not want to go throwing his stuff around, even if you use magic to fix everything. There might be a chance that Gin will spot something out of place…"

"Relax; I've got a pretty good memory myself. I'll make sure everything is back where it was before we came in here. Now come on, get to searching!"

The Krypotian sighed to himself before activating his X-Ray vision to get a good look around the room. It didn't take long before he noticed a box in the closet. Upon focusing in on the contents of said box, He noticed a very familiar set a photos. He walked over and opened the closet and took out the container, earning Yukari's attention.

He opened the box up and before you knew it, a camera and the pictures of the locker room full of girls were revealed.

"There's no denying it now, Gin's our culprit." He said closing the box. Looking over his shoulders, he saw the little brunette looking very smug. "What?" he asked, although he was pretty sure exactly what it was that had her feeling so full of herself at the moment.

"Oh nothing, just waiting for you to say it." She stated.

Clark sighed before he finally gave the girl the satisfaction she was craving. "Okay Yukari, you were right in thinking it was Gin."

"Thank you!" She proudly exclaimed. "The girl with an actual brain and common sense just wanted some recognition for pointing out the obvious. We could've saved a lot of time and your humiliation if you just listened to me when I told you that from the beginning."

"I did listen to you Yukari, but it wasn't that simple." Clark argued.

"How was it NOT simple?!" She yelled at Clark. "Gin tried to take a peek under Moka's skirt the other day. What in that thick head of yours makes you think that he wouldn't try to peek in on a locker room full of girls changing?"

"I'm sorry I don't think like you, but I believe that a person shouldn't be condemned for every action they make because of who they are or because of one mistake they made. I just thought you knew what that felt like." That statement caused the witch to stop in her place.

"You don't know a thing about me!" She yelled at him, fists tightened and glaring daggers at him.

"Maybe you're right, maybe I don't know a thing about you." Clark stated. "But I do know what it's like being picked on for being different from others." Seeing as he got Yukari's attention with that statement, he walked over to a nearby window and opened it. Much to his convenience there was a tree standing across the window.

Yuakri, out of curiosity at this point walked up so that she was standing next to Clark. She had no idea what he had planned next, but what she got definitely surprised her when she saw the tall young man's eyes glow red and beams shot out of them, connecting with the tree and burning a small hole into it. Once his action stopped, all she could do was stare at him, completely aghast. She just assumed he was very endurable, the eye beams came completely out of nowhere.

"Before coming to Yokai, I grew up around…humans." Clark began, shocking her out of her stupor. It felt kind of odd, even knowing that he technically wasn't one, a part of him still considered himself human, and for some reason, making that distinction it this case felt…odd to him. "And when you can do that, and easily lift a car over your head, it's hard for you to connect with a lot of kids your age."

Yuakri stayed quiet, as if she was telling him to go on.

"Because I was different from others, I kept to myself a lot growing up, and there were a few kids that didn't take to kindly to that. For why, I don't know. But soon enough, they started bullying me, pushing me around, and hitting me, hoping I'd fight back; and I didn't do anything, just letting them do what they wanted until they got bored."

"…That's stupid. You could've fought back; and after what they did to you, they totally would've deserved it." Yukari explained to him.

"…I thought about it Yukari, and I wanted to fight back, really badly. To hit them, to hurt them like they hurt me. But my dad always told me not to. I used to think he did it because he was scared I would hurt someone. But watching you, I understand that what he was trying to tell me then was that even if I did fight back, if I hit those kids, nothing good would've come out of it." His eyes looked down at the witch.

"I'm sorry if I seemed harsh to you the other day, but seeing you then reminded me a lot of how I was back then. Moka told me the things you do to other students. It's not right for people to mock and shun you just because you're a witch, but you lashing out on them only helps what they say about you, Yukari."

"So, what am I supposed to do? Just stand there and let them mock me?" She questioned.

"You show them who Yukari Sendo really is. It's not going to make everyone a fan of you, but I promise if you do, you'll meet people who do like you for who you are; and those people are going to fight for you and protect you. You already have someone like that."

She blinked for a few seconds and thought hard about what Clark said before it hit her. Moka. She remembered first seeing the vampire, how she admired her beauty, that kind nature she had to her, the pleasant aura she displayed. The witch put her on such a high pedestal, she thought that there was no way she would've lowered herself to talk to someone like her. But then they joined the same club and they talked. It surprised her to no one how someone like her could've been isolated by others. How they related to one another, and how open she was to accept her friendship. Thinking about it now, it created a nice, warm feeling in her chest, and a small, genuine smile etched its way on her face.

And seeing her smile caused Clark to smile as well. "And, if it's okay with you, I'd like to be your friend too." He stated, and there was a moment of silence that passed through the both of them as Yukari looked up at the alien that was currently leaning over the window.

Soon enough she gave sighed and leaned on the window herself, giving out a brief "Damn it…" Clark raised an eyebrow at that. The witch looked at him again before saying: "Moka was right. You are a really good guy…"

This in turn caused the Kryptonian to give a smile and a chuckle. The good mood was ruined exactly five seconds after when a clearly annoyed voice said: "Gin! I've had enough waiting! When are you going-"

The two club mates turned behind them and there standing at the doorway to Gin's room stood Kozo, eyes widened looking back and forth between the two as if he was caught red handed in a crime. "Oh…I uh…" the young man was in panic mode as his mind scrambled to come up with SOME sort of explanation or excuse to get out of his current predicament. "SORRY, WRONG ROOM!" Was the best he could come up with as he bolted out of the room.

He didn't get far as a wash basin landed on top of his head, causing him to collapse on the ground. He got on all fours rubbing his now aching head before feeling a light tap on his shoulder. Behind him stood the two people he feared more than anyone that spotted him.

"He has the same pink jacket that Kubasaki had." Clark noted. "He has to be a part of the same club."

Yukari held her wand at the downed student's chest and said: "Okay pal! It's time you tell us everything you know!"

**XXX**

Gin was not in the best of moods right now. For all reasons, he should. Both Kent and Sendo were out of the room, nowhere to be seen and he was alone with Moka, the girl who romantically sparked his interest. The problem being was that the pink haired girl was by no means in the cute bubbly mood that she normally was in; and he was pretty sure why that was the case. His plan really was a double edged sword, it seems.

Moka herself was finding it hard to focus on the task at hand. All she could think about was Clark's hands touching her person in…quite inappropriate ways. Her cheeks burned red thinking of the scenario, she even placed her arm around her chest subconsciously, as if his hands were still roaming her body. It still shocked her that her best friend, and the person she trusted most in the academy, groped her body. She was thankful that he felt under the weather and couldn't participate in club activities today, because was not fully comfortable with being in the same room as him at the moment…

"You okay?"

"Huh?" She looked up from where she was working and saw Gin looking kind of confused.

"I said, are you okay? You look like you're everywhere but here working on the papers…" the club president joked.

"…Not really," she admitted. While the two had a very rough first meeting the first day of the club, Gin has come to show that he can be a mature and reliable guy when the situation calls for it. Seeing his determination to find the person behind the locker room incident and just how dedicated he was to get this story made her turn the corner on him as a person. She felt as if he was a person she could trust.

"I-It's about me and Clark…" she noted.

"Yeah? What about you two?" He asked.

"W-Well…you see…" She looked down on at the table, completely embarrassed about bringing up her situation.

Gin knew he had to play dumb or else he would probably tip off that he might've had something to do with her getting fondled, so he arched an eyebrow to play along with Moka's uncomfortable silence. "If you don't want to talk about it Moka, you don't have to."

The vampire in response shook her head in disagreement. "No, it's fine. I'd probably feel better if I had someone to vent to. It's just that it's really embarrassing…"

"Hey, if you're worried about me judging you for whatever it is you have to tell me, don't worry. I've had more than my fair share of embarrassing moments, so I have no room to make fun of you." He reassuringly told her.

Hearing that did make Moka smile and it eased her more into trusting him enough to tell him this: "On the way to the club today, Clark was acting pretty strange…"

"Strange, how?" Asked Gin.

"He just up and punched himself for no reason. Then I smelled his blood, which made me walk up to him, he wrapped his arms around me and he started touching me in ways that…I wasn't exactly comfortable with…" she sugarcoated.

"Oh…OH." Was Gin's phony response, as he pretended to catch Moka's drift and just what she was implying with her explanation. "You mean to tell me Clark got a little too close to you and now you feel uncomfortable around him?"

"I…I don't know. He told me that his body wasn't doing what he wanted, that he had no control over himself. I do want to believe him when he said that maybe Kubasaki had something to do with what he did to me, but even still, I can't look him in the eye without thinking about…that…" she told him.

"I want to believe that too Moka, but we checked his pockets and beside the photos, nothing he had implied 'control over a guy's body'. There might just be a chance that Clark was using that as an excuse for why he decided to take a handful of you."

The vampire's eyes were back down to the table again, a downcast look on her face. "Clark's my friend. I… I don't want to think he's that kind of person, or that he would do something like this…"

"I want to believe the guy too, but sometimes it's the people that we trust that pull crap like this…" He almost wanted to slap himself for that one. It seemed that he only brought Moka's mood down further with that last statement. With a new goal of getting her mind off the matter, the dark haired upperclassman stood up out of his chair and beamed at Moka. "Hey, let's head up the roof, you look like you need something to take your focus away from this whole Clark deal."

"But what about the paper?" Asked the pinkette.

"We've got a few more days to work on it and get it published, and don't worry about being behind schedule. Worse comes to worst, it won't be the first rush job I've pulled for the paper."

Seeing the earnest smile on his face did make Moka feel a little better and she decided to go with his wishes and join him on the school's rooftop.

**XXX**

It surprised Moka that night had already fallen in the Academy. The sun had gone down meaning the blood red sky was out in full effect, with the clouds dulling its shine ever so slightly. The vampire gazed up at the moon up in the sky. There was something about the full moon that made seeing it a spectacle.

"Feeling better?" She looked to her right where Gin looked out at the moon himself. There was a…serenity that she never saw before on his face.

"Yeah, I do. Thanks for this Gin."

"Don't mention it." He responded. "I like coming here from time to time at night myself, especially on nights of a full moon. There's something about seeing it that…puts me at ease. It gives me time to just sit back on think about things." He stated.

After stating that, things went back to silence between the two. Moka herself was being practically quiet, opting to just appreciate the atmosphere that the night sky had given her. She honestly would've stayed like this had it not been for Gin speaking up again.

"I'm sorry Moka," he said.

"…About what?" She asked.

"About all the stuff going on between you and Clark. I can't say that I know what you're going through right now, but I know it has to suck that things are really weird between you and a good friend."

"Don't be," was the vampire's response after she shook her head in disagreement." Whatever happens with me and Clark next will be a road will just have to cross. If anything, I'm just glad to have a friend here that was willing to lend an ear about the whole thing."

"Don't sweat it. I'll tell you the same thing I said to Yukari. You're a member of this club, meaning that I've got your back, always." He calmly explained. Seeing that beautiful smile of hers thrown his way was enough to make Gin's stomach do a flop. Operation 'Screw Kent' went off without a hitch and he was now back on Moka's good side. At this moment in time, he felt extremely accomplished. How funny things can change in a matter of moments.

"Get away from her you sleezebucket!" The young sounding voice called out throwing off the entire mood of the situation. Gin, who had spent the time on the roof slowly inching closer to Moka, backed off three feet before taking a look at the source of the yell. There stood Clark and Yukari and with two familiar people right behind them.

"Yukari? Clark? What are you two doing here? And why did you bring Kubasaki and…? " Asked Moka, she fell off of what she was saying when she met another person who wore a pink overcoat much akin to Kubasaki. Were they in the same club?

"I've got this one," Yukari said to Clark, her confidence brimming at this point. "It seemed a little too easy that we caught lolicon-freak today and that he still had the photos with him after spending most of the previous day trying hard not to get caught. So Clark and I did a little digging. We went back to the bush he was stalking around in and we saw this hiding in the bushes." The witch took out her voodoo doll and revealed it to the two other members of the club.

"This is a doll that when used it allows you a certain amount of control over a person's body. All it needs is something from the person you're trying to manipulate. I have a doll exactly like this one, and when I woke up this morning, it was gone; and with this freak's obsession with me and what happened with Clark and Moka this morning, there's no denying that this guy snuck into my room and took it."

"That's a pretty big accusation," Gin stated. "What makes you so sure that he took it, or if that doll was even yours?"

The witch grinned as she pulled out the bag with the hairs and placed one of them on the doll prefer she took the doll and made a rough motion with the doll. Which translated to Kubasaki punching himself very hard in the gut, making him crumple to his knees. Clark gave the girl a glare for the action to which she responded with:

"Oh come on, he broke into my room and stole my stuff. I could've made that hit a lot worse than I did…" The witch's focused went right back to Gin and she explained: "The hairs in the bag I had were taken from my room. They were in my drawer, the same one where I put the doll."

Moka hadn't said much throughout this explanation, but her body did visibly relax a little more from hearing Yukari's explanation. So it was true, Clark really was in no control over what he did to her.

"But something else struck me when we did our interrogation. Despite the guy's proclamation that he's tired of all the females in the school talking about Clark. But all he seemed to be focused on was me. The way he looked at me, and the way he talked about me, he's so crazy about me my name's on his jacket." She almost wanted to vomit when she made mention of that fact. "It'd make sense that he wouldn't want me to be close to him, but why would it matter that Moka was so close, or even the fact that he would go to such length that he would make Clark molest Moka?"

"That's when Yukari and I ran into our friend here," Clark chimed in with his firm hand on Kozo's left shoulder. "Kozo Kasahara, fellow member of the Fan Coalition Club. His part of the club dedicated to idolizing Moka in particular. And if the club's ire against me is true, then he would definitely be interested in me doing something that Moka would look down on me for. What if he was the one that talked Kubasaki into sneaking in Yukari's room and stealing her room?"

"Heh, heh," Seems like you guys have been doing some detective work." Gin noted. "Well, good job. Although you probably didn't need to bring them up here to tell us all that."

"Nah Gin, I think you personally would love to have them here, because when we talked to these losers they told us some pretty interesting stuff."

At this point, Gin started to sweat. That was not something he needed to hear at this juncture.

"At first, we thought they were lying to save their skins, but when we stopped and thought about it, things started to add up: You see, yesterday when we were talking, you brought up the idea of us teaming together to pull a prank on Clark. You even brought up that I might have a tool in my possession to help pull it off! So what do you know? When we find the "perpetrator" behind the locker room incident, he has my own doll to use." Yukari deduced.

"And for the doll to work, Kubasaki needed a piece of my hair, which you almost clipped off by accident. But for all that we know, I could've already knocked off some loose hair earlier in the day, which was more than he needed." Clark added.

"So then, who could've been the one to give these two the idea to pull this off?"

Gin's teeth started to grind as the sweat was now pouring off his head at this point. He looked back and forth between the alien and witch, his mind working into overtime trying to think up an excuse. "Come on guys! You've seen what these guys are wearing right? I mean, they have cardboard cut outs of Yukari and Moka in their clubroom! They're super stalkers! For all we know, they could've heard in on our convos and hatched the ideas from there."

Clark and Yukari shared a look with one another and broke out into simultaneous smirks. "We didn't know what their club room looked like Gin, but we appreciate that visual." Yukari noted, which only made Gin internally freak out even more than he already was. "But when Yukari and I noticed the doll, we also came to the same assumption that you did. So, we decided to go to your room to confirm the fact."

"You guys were in my room?!" Gin's explanation fell on deaf ears when Clark went on with their explanation.

"But as soon as we did, we saw Kozo there and he was waiting for you for some reason…" Clark reached into his school jacket and pulled out a very good picture of Moka smiling, one that the vampire immediately noticed.

"Wait, Gin took that picture of me yesterday!" She stated.

"Kozo had been waiting for a picture of Moka from Gin. If he got it, he promised to keep quiet about what Gin had done…"

Once again from her bag, she pulled out the box she and Clark found and put it on the ground and kicked it over to the two students standing across from them. The pink haired young woman knelt down and looked at the picture before her green eyes widened in shock. These were the same pictures that Ms. Nekonome had seen when they brought in Kubasaki.

Gin quickly noticed this as well, and was about to make a refusal to what the newbies were implying before he saw Yukari hold up an identical copy of pictures.

"The photos that are in Yukari's hands right now are copies of what you're seeing in that box right now Moka." Clark insisted.

"He gave them to Kubasaki, then told him pop up with the doll and make Clark do what he did." Yukari added to it.

"And he did all to throw us off the fact that he was the one that peeped in to the Locker room the other day." The alien finished off.

"Shame, you might've gotten away with it too if you weren't such a greedy lecher…" Mocked Yukari.

Moka closed the box full of pictures and she glared at Gin for a few seconds before she ran right to Yukari's side. She told him how she felt about acts of perversion, she even talked with him yesterday and thought they bonded really well. Only for him to go around and pull this kind of stunt!

The president of the newspaper club looked directly across himself, where five sets of eyes all ranging from different colors stared at him. At the moment, multiple emotions were ranging through him. Guilt from being caught, sadness from no longer being in Moka's good graces, fear of what the female body of classes would do to him once word got out that it was him. But even with all of this going on in his mind, he chuckled. It started small but it did eventually grow louder and louder until it was full blown laughter. Laughter that had concerned everyone that was listening to it.

"So then, the cat's out of the bag?" He joked. "Damn, and here I was hoping to do this the easy way. Oh well, I guess we're doing this now!" Gin's body started to spasm, and expand in size, mass, and height. His features took on a more canine like appearance, and hair grew all over his body.

Kozo and Kubasaki began shaking in fear. Gin's radical change in appearance followed by the monstrous roar erupting from his throat as the process was taking place was enough to shake anyone I their boots. It got to the point where neither could take what was happening anymore. "WE DID NOT SIGN UP FOR THIS!" They both shouted before taking off, screaming frantically.

Gin let out a howl at the night sky, his transformation into a werewolf complete. His now green irises focused on Clark and Yukari, a fact not lost on either of the two. He slowly stalked towards the both of them, His now sharp fangs making a rather carnal grin at the two of them.

Yuakri, slightly intimidated, pointed her wand at the werewolf and with a mighty bravado shouted. "So now he reveals himself as the dog he is! Alright then, come on! This mutt needs to be house brok-" Before she could even finish her statement, Gin vanished and reappeared right on top of Yukari. The speed at which he moved caught her off guard, and had completely shaken all the confidence out of her body. She closed her eyes, the ability to defend herself was completely lost to her. But as she was awaiting to be stuck, a moment later she felt herself being swooped up in another person's arms, or arm, and carried away.

Her eyes opened and once she did she saw Clark holding her; and in spite of how bad things currently were, she couldn't help but feel how strong of an arm he possessed. His blue eyes looked down at her with nothing but genuine care and concern.

"You okay?" She flinched and felt her face heat up when he asked that. He sounded so calm, yet so incredibly powerful with just two words. It was really reassuring and very soothing. But she didn't want what was happening right now so she scurried off of him with haste and coughed into her hand.

"I-I'm fine," she answered. "I could've gotten myself out of that, you know!"

"Well, it's good to know you hadn't lost any of your spunk," he joked with a smile on his face.

"Clark!" They both heard Moka call to the alien and run towards him. They vampire in question took a look at Clark's back and was instantly worried. "Clark, he cut you…" she immediately went to look at his right shoulder where the claw marks stayed, but much to her relief, there seemed to be now trace of blood.

Yukari almost gaped at Clark. The first reason why was because he just took and attack from a werewolf and aside from some torn clothes, there was nary a scratch on him. The second and more important reason was that he just took a hit for her. Yukari: the pain in the neck witch that almost everyone in the school hated, and the girl that had given him nothing but grief since they first met. He shielded her from harm and proceeded to joke with her.

"I'm fine Moka, didn't feel a thing," Clark told his best friend. "I just underestimated his speed and got careless. Won't happen a second time."

Gin on the other hand, held up his right hand and stared at his now shorter clawed nails. Him connecting with Kent's flesh was like trying to scratch metal. He had gotten word about what happened between him and Saizou, but he figured the news about his hand breaking was because of something Kent actually did. If scratching him caused that, then there's a good chance Saizou breaking his hand was a result of him hitting Kent!

"I think there's something we need to talk about Moka," Clark hinted. "Until then, watch over Yukari," He got back to his feet, which caused for some concern for Moka.

"Clark…"

"I'll be fine, I promise." He didn't leave any more room for argument as he started walking towards Gin.

The werewolf on the other hand snarled at Clark. He was no doubt pissed. He once again was a roadblock that cut him off from happiness, and there he was walking towards him with a calm yet stern look on his face. God, it riled him up just to look at him.

"Look Gin, it's over." The kryptonian stated. "Don't make this any worse than it has to be." He stopped any sort of motion when Gin vanished from sight once again and connected with a right. The werewolf reappeared again and cried out in pain, clenching his left hand. Clark looked at him in worry that he might've unintentionally broken another student's hand, but he was relieved at the sight of him shaking the pain away…before he became annoyed when he decided to speed off again. He felt another article of his jacket and shirt being swiped away…and then another…the process repeated for another two times before the werewolf began zipping around the alien.

"Ha Ha! Just keep standing there dumbass!" Gin shouted as he kept taking shots at Kent, they were doing jack all to him, but if he kept at it, the tree trunk looking jackass will eventually be worn down and then he'll be ripe for the picking. "You may be durable and quick, but you can't keep up with me! ESPECIALLY when the full moon's out, and my strength and speed increase exponentially!"

He sped on around Kent, doing another full circle before he was behind and diagonal to him. He landed a kick to the back of the head this time before boasting: "I'm invincible as long as the moon's out!" This time he was at the very top of the roof. He jumped of and was charging at him once again, this time, he was more than several dozen feet from Clark. "If you try to catch me, I'll be gone in the blink of an eye!"

In the middle of his boasting, Clark was gone, much like he was bragging, at the blink of an eye. The alien actually raced right up to his senior, grabbing him by the wrist in an impossibly powerful grip hold. Gin would know, he was pretty damn sure the only way he was breaking free from that grip was if he ripped his arm off.

"I don't know," Clark told him. "I can blink pretty fast." And with the greatest of ease, Clark bopped Gin hard on the forehead with the palm of his hand, knocking the werewolf out. The upperclassman slumped right over his shoulder, which in turn caused Clark to heft him up and carry him over to where the two girls sat and watched.

Moka was busy letting out the breath she was holding in. She knew he was strong, but she'd feel a lot better if she didn't see Clark getting hit and having his clothes turn to shreds.

Yukari on the other hand was shocked stupid. She heard of the fight with Saizou but as the saying goes: seeing was believing, and it'd be pretty freaking hard to believe that a guy just won a fight with a FACEPALM!

"How…you…" the girl's brain was still trying to process the whole deal.

"We might want to take him to a nurse…" Clark stated. He didn't mess Gin up too bad, but he still wanted to check to make sure he was okay.

**XXX**

"Extra! Extra from the Newspaper Club" Moka called out. The next day had come by. Gin was punished for his actions, and Moka and Clark had made up for the incident between each other. And currently the vampire, Clark, and Yukari were posting and giving handouts of the story and just who the peeper was near the bulletin board right outside the school building. A female student had grabbed a copy and when she read the title of the head article, she was not happy.

The vampire wiped sweat off her brow and smiled at her fellow clubmmates. "It looks like people are enjoying what's being put out!" She gleefully stated as another person took the paper.

"Yeah, but it's still hard to think this would be what our first story would be…" Clark said as he posted another flyer up.

"I'm just wondering what's with this club and fliers…" Yukari snarked.

Clark dusted his hands off and stood waiting with the two lady members of the club. "We've got to get the word out somehow."

"I'M SORRRRRY!" The trio looked to their left and saw Gin running as if his life depended on it. Which, considering there was an angry mob of female students chasing after him, was very much the case.

"Wow, it didn't take long for word to spread around." Moka joked as a bead of sweat dropped from her forehead.

"I still think he's getting off too easy," stated Yukari. "If it were up to me, he wouldn't even be allowed back into the club."

"He's being punished enough as is," Clark told the young witch. "I think after this, Gin will have learned his lesson. It's like I told you yesterday: a person shouldn't be condemned for every action they make because of one mistake."

"Yeah…" was all Yukari said as she looked down to the ground. She knew what she had to do, so it was time to swallow her pride and do what should have been done days ago. "I'm sorry about the way I acted to you the first day we met. When you spend your life being picked on by people, it's hard to believe when people really want to be your friend. This doesn't mean I'm gonna change who I am, because I'm pretty great as is."

When he heard that, he nearly rolled his eyes.

"But," his ears perked up when Yukari got going again. "I guess I shouldn't act so guarded and push people away…" She finished. Her cheeks turned red with what she said next. "And…thanks for the save me yesterday. You were…kind of cool, like a hero…or something," Okay, that last part was a lot more embarrassing than she could've imagined. She couldn't even look him in the eye at the moment. But from the corner of her eye, she saw a rather large hand extended to her. Her eyes wandered up and there was Clark with a smile on his face.

"Clark Kent, I'm from Smallville Kansas and I'm a freshman at Yokai Academy. I hope we can be friends."

Yukari looked back down at the hand in front of her and she smiled widely at it before grabbing it with both and shaking it. "Yukari Sendo, I'm a first year too, but I skipped a few grades, and yeah. I hope we be friends too."

Moka could only beam at her two friends' cementing of a friendship. Their first few days together as a club had been pretty hectic. But considering what was gained out of it, helping a young girl out of the loneliness she experienced her whole life, it was safe to say it was worth it.

**Omake 1: Meeting**

Gin was already having regrets about this being the meeting place. The constant pictures, the cardboard cutouts, the… body pillows?! Who the hell gave these three the funding to make this club a reality?!

Just when he couldn't take anymore, Kozo had entered the club and he came with a friend. Kubasaki.

"Great! Just the people I have been waiting to see!" Gin stated happily.

"Okay Gin, cut the nonsense and get to the plan." Kozo said, not having any of it.

"Is what Kozo true, do you really have a plan to get rid of Clark Kent?" He asked. His actions hadn't done anything to anger him or the wrath of his love yet, but he has noted just how annoyed she was with him the few times they interacted. He wanted to do something to be rid of him in case things went wrong and his love's feelings towards him started changing in ways he didn't want…

"If we play our cards right, then yeah." Gin said. "We need you for this Kubasaki. You spend enough time stalking Yukari, snapping pictures whenever you can without getting caught, right?"

"YOU HAVE NO PROOF THAT I DO SUCH A THING!" The glasses wearing teen venomously denied. "But hypothetically if that were the case, then I would most definitely say yes…"

"Okay, then hypothetically if you DID do such acts, then hypothetically you would know where her dorm was right?"

"I hypothetically would." Kubasaki answered.

"Then, I would hypothetically ask you to break in Yukari's room and steal something from there."

Kubasaki almost had a heart attack. "You want me…to go into Yukari's room…her room that's full of her scent, and all of her clothing, and all of…hueh, hueh, hueh…" he received a slap upside the head via Gin.

"FOCUS! You sick freak…" he whispered the last part. "I need you to go in there, and take this." He held up a picture of a straw doll.

"A…doll…" the two club members repeated.

"This is a voodoo doll. It has the ability to take control of a person's body. Being a witch, Yukari HAS to have it. I need you to get in her room and steal it for me."

Kozo and Kubasaki shared a look with one another. "Isn't it kind of a stereotype to witches to just assume she has a voodoo doll?" the young man in glasses questioned.

"Is it a stereotype to assume that because you wear glasses, you're a scrawny nerd whose ass I'll kick if he doesn't shut up and do what I tell him to?"

"….I will find the doll." Kubasaki relented.

"That's what I thought…"

**Omake #1: End!**

**Omake #2: School of Kent**

Another day had gone by in Yokai Academy, and Clark was talking out the trash that had accumulated in his room. A few days had gone by since the peeper scenario and things had settled down back down in his supernatural school life. Then, he heard a rustling in the bushes, which caused him to turn his head to the left.

"Is someone out there?" Clark asked. When he heard no response he thought he'd have to X-ray some bushes, but his answer came in the form of two people popping out, two very familiar people. "Kozo? Kubasaki? What are you two doing here? And what's with the jackets?"

Yes, the members of the Fan Coalition club were right in front of the Kryptonian with a change of wardrobe. Instead of the familiar pink overcoats, they were now sporting red ones, and if Clark spotted the back, they would've seen the kanji for "Kent is our master!" The two looked at each other with an intense fire in their eyes and shouted: "Okay!"

"Introducing, Kozo Kasahara!"

"And Kubasaki Nagi!"

"And together we form The School of Kent!"

Silence filled the air as the students looked at each for a very awkward fifteen seconds. Clark was positive that even without his super hearing, he could've heard a pin dropping. "I'm sorry what?" was the best response he could come up with.

"Not a fan of the title?" Kozo questioned. "It's a work in progress…"

"The Kent Appreciation Club sounded a little too weak to us," Kubasaki chimed in.

The alien pinched the bridge of his nose before saying: "No, not that. Why do you two have a club named after me?"

"Oh, that! That's easy!" Kubasaki stated. "We caught wind of your fight with Gin yesterday and it really inspired us!"

"We no longer wanted to be spineless losers that girls didn't like, and guys couldn't respect!" Kozo added. "We wanted to be men, manly, handsome, tough men like you are Clark!"

"So we broke off from the Fan Coalition Club and we formed the School of Kent! A club where we're dedicated to learning the ways of our new boss, Clark Kent! We want to walk, talk, and act like you!"

Clark was honestly at a loss for words. He had NO idea what to make of the situation or what to do in said situation. All he COULD do was give them the advice that he gave Yukari. "Look, you guys," he started. "It's great you want to try and better yourselves, and it's flattering that you're inspired by me, but just copying what I do won't make people respect you. You guys have to work hard, show people who you really are outside of your club. Show them your good sides, show them why you're great. When you do that, then you'll get the respect you want." He gave them an earnest smile, they stood there seemingly absorbing the words that was told to them and it looked like they were going to take it to heart.

Kozo and Kubasaki however had that information go in one ear and out the other. They were more focused on the man than the words of the man. The way Clark stood and monologue to them was like he was a hero from an action movie. He even seemed to putting out this aura that gave him a wise feel to him.

"Holy crap…" The orange haired young man said gob smacked. "That posture and aura…that's exactly what we need from you!"

"What?" asked Clark.

"Damn it, we knew we were right in forming the School of Kent! There's so much we could learn from you, Boss!" Kubasaki exclaimed.

"So Boss, what time do you think you can come down for the club? Better yet, what times are okay for us to keep a watchful eye on you?!"

"Oh man, I can picture it now! We'll be rolling in babes!"

"This is our best idea ever!"

Clark sighed. What else could he do? His words seemed to not phase these two at all. Maybe if he just ignored them and let things be, it'll just blow over…

**Chapter End!**

***Cue the Hallelujah chorus* Good F'N GOD, I am so glad to be done with this chapter. The amount of times I rewrote both parts nearly drove me looney! Even after my fourth rewrite of this part of the chapter, I'm not totally happy. If you're thinking I made the introduction to Gin a lot more complicated only to fit events right back into canon, you're probably right! Live and Learn, am I right?! **

**For the two omakes: the first one was a scene that I couldn't find to fit into the chapter so I threw in there. For the second one, I debated what I should do with the Fan Coalition Club, since they're anime only characters and I could've just ignored them. But then I said nah, and decided to use them to not only put a little spin on them, but to also have a little fun; and no, not Zack Snyder's definition of "Fun" (I'm still salty over what he did to Jimmy Olsen…)**

**I don't know when the next chapter will be out, my laptop's crapping out on me, and I REALLY need to get the damn thing to a shop. This chapter was finished because I'm doing it from my school's library. But until that time, I promise that it'll be a chapter worth the wait…hopefully…I mean Clark's gonna get his body wet in the next chapter so, it'll be a whole thing…**

**Till then, I'll catch you all for more Kryption Plus Vampire!**

**Reviews Response**

**AxDevilman: **Thank you for the compliment, I guess. If it's a good Superman/RV story you (and everyone reading) want, may I recommend Superman Plus Vampire by Man or Superman? Only one chapter, but it's an excellent start!

**Code Zero: **I'm still focused on Year One of Clark in Yokai Academy. I'll cross the bridge of other DC characters when I get there.

**SonicAnime2010: **From what I researched, and by that I mean I just looked it up on the RV wiki, is that those with strong enough wills can break from a succubus's charm. Simply put, Clark's resolve at that moment was stronger than Kurumu.

**NANLIT: **Thanks for all the reviews!

**Noitaerc: **The World of Cardboard speech might be my favorite Superman moment ever. If I can find a way to make it fit, I will.

**Great Saiyaman54: **You got your wish! You actually helped shape a huge chunk of the chapter!

**Guest: **My lips are sealed as far as what Lex Luthor will do…

**Shadowfox Delta: **Thank you for the kind words, I will take your criticisms into consideration!

**Dlite12345: **Thank you, I appreciate!

**Muse Delta: **Thanks! I really think Clark's morality is what makes Superman as a character special and why he's thrived all these years.

**Titan034: **That is a no Buena in regards to Ms. Nekonome in the harem.

**Leave a review and if you liked the story, why don't you favorite and follow it!**


End file.
